Loki - Mummy's little boy
by littlemissdeath
Summary: Thor/Loki, Loki/Frigga, infantilism, watersports [heaps of it], piss, using diapers, breast feeding m/m, m/f, Frigga cougar/enabler, starvation, incarceration, food play, sounding, cbt, cross dressing. Loki during Thor 2. Frigga not dead, dark Elves not invaded yet.
1. Chapter 1

Warning, Thor/Loki, Loki/Frigga, infantilism, watersports, piss, age play, using diapers, m/m, m/f, Frigga cougar/enabler, starvation, incarceration.

Loki during Thor 2. Frigga not dead, dark Elves not invaded yet.

* * *

Flanked by six guards holding chains running from him, Loki walked slowly up to the throne of Odin. He turned when he stopped to see Frigga holding her hands in concern. "Hello mother. Did I make you proud?"

"Loki, please." She knew what awaited him. Odin began to berate him and impose the only punishment he thought Loki would actually would suffer from, the rest of his days in an isolated cell with no contact again with his "mother".

Loki's eyebrows raised in the middle, sadness and slight panic grew across his face. Odin had hit the mark. The guards lead Loki reluctantly away. He could not break the restraints, he was bound magically. They weren't going to the dungeons that Loki knew of. It was a separate area. There were no prisons down here. Odin didn't want Loki to have anyone to communicate with ever again. They walked him into a room with no bars or windows. The room was a soft white glow. The walls and floors were naturally luminescent, with no particular light source.

The room was simple, with no diving walls or screams, but it was clear that Frigga had some influence as a chair and table from Loki's room were in the space with a few of his books sat upon the table. There was a basic bed in the corner and in the opposite corner an exposed toilet and sink. Loki coughed to himself, seems he was not going to get any privacy. While Loki was staring at his fate contemplating his loneliness, he didn't notice the guards remove his restraints and shove him in and raise the magical barrier.

The guards laughed and left Loki to himself. Loki yelled after them "So how do I turn off the lights?"

"You don't!" They laughed. Loki paced around the room and realised that his magic was suppressed. He examined the few pieces of furniture and effects he had, over and over again. He sat uneasy on the bed. He wondered if this was actually going to be an eternity or would Odin let him out after a few weeks?

A hologram of Frigga appeared and Loki was happy that she didn't listed to Odin direction not to see Loki again. Loki was augmentative but still Frigga knew that he craved her approval and love. As Loki reached out to her outstretched hands, his grasping hands fell through her vision and her hologram disappeared.

Back in her chambers Frigga gave a soft smile till she jumped sharply at a yelling voice "What are you doing!?" Odin yelled. "I told you never to see Loki again, you are lucky I didn't have him executed." She had betrayed him, and although a strong person in her own right, still feared Odin's wrath. "You are not to even see or interact with him again! Do you understand?" She nodded and her heart sank as she knew that Loki was going to suffer more without her.

A few weeks had gone by and Frigga kept her word, she didn't even watch him. She was restless in her sleep, she could swear she heard Loki crying out to her in her sleep. These cries became stronger over the last few days. She felt she couldn't ignore them anymore. She always had a magical link to Loki.

Odin was still asleep, but she feared he would know her actions. Frigga cast a spell to keep Odin from watching her actions. She went down the halls to a place near where Loki was incarcerated. She sat in a dark corner, hidden from the guards and made sure no one would interrupt her. She closed her eyes and teleported her duplicate straight to Loki's cell.

Frigga gasped her hand to her mouth in shock. She saw an emaciated shadow of her Loki lying exhausted on his bed. It seemed like he had not eaten since she last saw him. His eyes were barley open, he was muttering incoherently. He looked like he hadn't moved in days from his bed. She approached him slowly and looked upon him more closely. He was weak and lay motionless in his soiled cloths. His eyes shifted towards her, but he did not move.

"Mother?" a tear trickled down his face. "help me please." He softly begged.

Frigga's apparition disappeared from Loki's cell and he sighed. Loki didn't know if this was a dream or was she really visiting him. He thought it was just a conjuring of what he had wanted, but thought would never happen.

She knew she was defying Odin, but Frigga began to run down to Loki. She had to free him from his cell. Something was terribly wrong. She knew he was not faking this with magic, she could see through his spells. She taught him them after all.

The guard did not stop her as she was the Queen. As she got closer to where he was, she began to slow her pace, trying to calm herself. As she pushed open each door, drawing closer to Loki, she paused and looked at her hand. The dust on the door handle. She sobbed as she realised that no one had opened these doors in weeks and Loki was left to starve to death. She stood on the other side of the magical wall that separated her from her adopted son. He was lying on the floor. He had fallen from his bed with his arm outstretched. He must have tried to get to her before she vanished.

She lowered the barrier and cradled Loki in her arms. He opened his eyes and weakly raised his hand to touch her face. He put his energy into a little smile and then closed his eyes. She surveyed the room for a minute and realised that the guards had only fed him a few times, and when they did, it was far from safe to eat. Loki's suppress magic could not undo the interference with his food to make it safe to eat.

Frigga scoped Loki up into her arms. She softly gasped as he was so light she could lift him easily. She carried him out of the cell and cast a powerful spell whisking them both back to Loki's room. She lay him down on the floor in the bathroom and began to run a bath for him. She cast a healing spell over him and Loki opened his eyes. He was sore, dirty and hungry, but no longer felt as close to death as he just was. She slowly undressed him and threw his soiled cloths into a fire.

She wanted to never see him in those cloths again. She did not want to repair or clean them, as there memory of him in this state that she couldn't accept. "I'm sorry mother. "Loki softly said. She stroked his hair softly. Loki was ashamed that he has so weakened that he had spent the last few days lying in clothes stained with his own excrement.

Frigga helped Loki into the deep bath and began to softly wash him. She held him up as she knew if she let him go, he would likely drown. Loki softly moaned with pleasure as she washed him. She spent a long time thoroughly but slowly washing every part of his torture from his body. Frigga lifted Loki from the bath and sat him on the floor as she began to dry him. Wrapping the towel over his head, she rubbed his hair with both hands. Loki smiled and remembered how she used to do this when he though she was his mother.

Just then she was thrown by magic to the floor. As she turned she saw Odin pacing towards them. Odin grabbed Loki by the shoulders and dragged him to his feet. Odin glanced and his slender frame. His ribs were just starting to show and his hip bones were now more defined. Loki sobbed silently, he knew that Odin would surely end him now. He closed his eyes waiting for his death. Loki was petrified and his body did nothing to hide this. A slow stream of urine began to trickle down his legs and pooled on the floor.

Odin looked down at what Loki was doing and immediately dropped him. Frigga scrambled over to Loki and took him away from Odin. She held him tightly. Odin turned to the door and Thor came in to see why someone was in Loki's room. Thor paced over to his father's side. "Father, why is he out of prison?"

"He escaped." Odin said shortly. "It's your mother's doing." Thor looked up in disbelief, at his mother, cradling Loki.

"Odin, please. I know that you wanted Loki locked away with no contact from anyone, but I didn't think you would order the guards not to ever feed him and let his starve to death!" She cried in desperation.

Odin was taken back, he glanced down at Loki and finally saw how thin he had become. "I gave no such order." Odin realised why Frigga had intervened and rescued Loki. "When you're done cleaning him up, take him back to his cell."

"So he can be tortured again? No. I won't let that happen." Frigga stood up and lifted up Loki. He was like a kitten, she could carry him with ease. His arm reached up to Frigga's shoulder and gripped her as tightly as he could. Odin saw that Loki was not going to let go and Frigga would not relinquish him to suffer. Odin gave up and stormed out bumping into Thor.

Frigga lowered Loki's legs so he could stand, she supported his body. She took up a sponge and wiped the shame from his legs. She took him over to his bed and lay him down. She looked up at Thor and he was in shock too. He wanted Loki to suffer, but this seams not the right way to go about it. Frigga began to go through Loki's clothes and pick out some comfortable things for him to sleep in. She turned to Thor. "Will you help Loki?" She spoke softly, but seemed to give Thor an ultimatum of abandon Loki completely or love him. No option for mixed feelings.

Thor stepped back and shook his head. "Mother, I don't know." It was a big ask of him. Thor stood and watched as Frigga began to dress Loki. She sat him up on the end of the bed and go him to put his arms through the sleeves , then she helped him put his head through. She slowly pulled down his shirt over his chest. Thor didn't know whether to help or leave. He just stared. Frigga moved to Loki's side and moved him further up the bed, she lowered him down and pushed his knees gently to his chest.

Thor blushed and turned his head as he realised she was putting a nappy on him. He saw the puddle left by Loki on the floor and went over to the bathroom and cleaned it up. The last thing his brother needed was some maid to come in and see that when she was cleaning, and make speculations and rumours about Loki. He approached the bed and Frigga was pulling up loose pants over Loki and then pulled back his sheets and tucked him in. She turned to Thor. "will you stay by his side while I get him some food?"

He nodded and she left in a hurry. Thor stood at the end of the bed not sure if he should trust Loki. "Mother is now gone, you can drop the act with me Loki." He said harshly. Loki smiled his wicked smile. It didn't matter that Loki was telling the truth about what had happened or not. He knew Thor wouldn't believe him. So he decided to just be cruel to him, toy with him. But he had to be careful that Thor didn't get him put back in that horrible isolation.

"Oh brother." Loki weakly coughed. "I thought I was the one who was in pain."

"I'm going to expose your lies." Thor whisper and threatened.

"Well there are no spells here. I didn't choose to be this weak, have to be dressed and waited on." Loki did love that Frigga cared for him so tenderly, but he was powerless to protect himself when she was not by his side. He knew it would take time to get his strength back, let alone his magic to a level that he could escape.

Frigga came back in and sat down on the bed next to Loki. He weakly sat up and she helped him and placed pillows behind him to stabilise him. She began to feed him handing him a chicken leg. Loki tried to eat, but he soon realise he was more feeble that he first thought. He could barely chew and it hurt to swallow. He cried slightly and he was so hungry but he was now so deep into starvation that he would not be able to eat solid food.

Frigga saw Loki start to panic and took the food away. She walked out of the room and back to the kitchen. Loki watched her leave with a grown fear she would not come back. Thor did not think Loki was lying this time. But he still had a lot of mistrust. Frigga had been gone for awhile and Thor and Loki just looked at each other in silence. She returned and place the food down on a chair near the bed. "You can go if you want Thor." She knew he was confused. Thor didn't need any prompting, he didn't really want to see Loki manipulate his mother, but he couldn't think with him staring at him.

She placed a small table over Loki's legs with some different food on it. There was a bowl of a puree something with a spoon. And a cup of water. Loki went to pick up the spoon but had trouble griping it. Frigga held Loki's hand in hers and lifted the spoon to his mouth. This food was defiantly easier to swallow. It didn't take Loki long to finish his food. Frigga smiled and Loki felt so much better with a belly full of food. He reached over to take up the cup but was shaking so much he nearly spilled it all.

Frigga took the cup in her hand and then moved her hand over it. Turing it into a bottle with a soft teat on it. Loki looked puzzled at the baby's bottle, but felt a warm feeling inside as he knew he was her little boy again and she would not let Odin or Thor take him from her. She took the tray of food away and sat shoulder to shoulder with him on the bed. Loki leaned into her arms and she held up the bottle for him to drink from. He rolled towards here, reached over with his hand to her breast. He didn't grasp her in a sexual way, but as her little baby boy.

Even though they had told Loki he wasn't their biological son, she still loved him deeply and craved the feelings she used to get when they were little. Frigga loved this feeling of being wanted by someone. She knew that the easiest was to manipulate Loki was to remind him of the security of being in his mother's arms. Loki couldn't help it either. He was like a moth to a flame when it came to Frigga's love. He knew as long as no one separated them he would always be protected from Odin's anger.

As the days went by, Thor and Odin did not see Frigga. She chose to be by Loki's side all day, every day. Thor's mistrust drove him to Loki's room. He peered through the door see Frigga sitting on the balcony on a large day bed/couch. It was a hot day and the breeze blew the long light curtains, occasionally obscuring Thor's view.

She was wearing a light dress. One of her feet gently touched the floor. The other leg was bent up and hard against the back of the couch. He was looking as healthy as he was when he was first imprisoned. Loki sitting between her legs and leaning back to her chest. He was naked except for a nappy. She was holding a book in front of Loki and reading to him. He was being playful and enjoying this unconditional affection.

Thor walked over to them and grabbed a blanket that was draped over a chair near them and threw it at Loki. "Cover up!" he scowled. Loki just cocked his head then rolled over with his face on its side now resting on her breasts. She put her arm around him and drew him close. Loki looked up at Thor and gave one of his trademark wicked smiles to antagonise Thor. "Mother, do you see what he is doing? He's not sick at all. Except in his head."

"Oh Thor, are you jealous?" Loki purred as he did his best to monopolise Frigga from himself. Thor grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him up. She held Loki in protest.

"Thor! Leave him alone. He's not yet recovered from his ordeal."

"Mother! He's using you!" Thor begged. "He doesn't need you to care for him anymore." Frigga walked Loki closer to Thor. He resisted a bit, but knew she wouldn't hurt him. She pushed Loki into Thor's arms.

"Then prove to me that you can take care Loki and I will know that he is truly better." Frigga walked past the boys. Loki was sad and went to reach out to her.

"Mother please."

"No Loki, let Thor care for you. If he cannot help you get better, then you can come back to me." She walked out and Loki turned and looked up at Thor and tried to distance himself, but still kept his hands gripping Thor's forearms.

"What's wrong Loki? Didn't think she would abandon you so easily?" Thor taunted.

"She didn't abandon me!" he panicked. One hand came up to his bare chest feeling for his heart. 'did she?' he thought. As he eyes darted back and forth. Thor gabbed Loki and dragged him off the balcony to the bedroom.

"Come on Loki, let's go get lunch." Thor said with a smile dragging Loki by his wrist. Loki was never able to overpower Thor and in his weakened stated he could not resist Thor.

"Wait! Please! Not like this!" Loki was being dragged now across the floor.

Thor stopped and let Loki go. Leaned over him sitting on the floor. "Loki are you scared or something?" Thor didn't really want an answer. "what you magic not restored? Or you don't want to be seen dressed as minimalist as you are?" Loki dropped his head as he blushed. Thor picked him up and held him to his chest in a bear hug. Loki pounded his fists into Thor's shoulders and squirmed in his grip. "Oh this is fun, you _are _powerless!" Thor laughed.

"Thor don't please!" Loki's protests fell on deaf ears. Thor moved closer to the door and Loki's resistance grew. Thor stopped at the door and looked down at Loki. He was petrified. Thor passed for a moment and carried Loki back to his bed. Loki relaxed a bit. He knew that he would have to play by Thor's rules. He couldn't run to Frigga. Thor dropped Loki down roughly on his bed. "Ow!"

Loki didn't want to protest, he feared what Thor had install for him. "Loki. Now that we have established that you are as powerless as a child, I will treat you like one until you act you age. Although you weren't always known for sensible decisions beforehand."

"Funny brother, I think you have been banished more times than me for childish decisions." Loki smirked. Thor walked over to the lounge and pored himself a drink of wine. He skulled it and wiped his mouth.

"Well, you can wait till I get back if you are too scared to leave." Thor turned to the door.

"Thor wait, if Frigga sees you without me, she will know you have abandoned me!" Loki's last ditch effort to stop his brother was both a plea and probably the truth. Thor turned back to Loki who was closing up and Thor approached him quickly. Loki closed his eyes and buried his head in his knees, wrapping his arms around tight, waiting to be beaten like what Odin used to do.

But Thor didn't hit him. He thought about it, but he knew he had Loki more scared from the intention of being hit rather than the slap itself. Thor patted Loki on the head and directed him into bed. Thor went over to the door and leaned out to talk to the guard to bring some food and drink. He closed the door and walked slowly over to Loki. He picked up a book as he strode towards him, then sat down next to him. Thor handed Loki the book. "Loki took it and didn't open it. He held it back up to Thor. "can you read to me?" he said innocently.

Thor sighed, he wasn't a fan of reading for himself, let alone out loud to another. He sat up on the bed close to Loki and opened the book resting it on his thighs at arm's length so Loki could see the book too. Loki put one hand on Thor's stomach and his head on his chest. Thor put his arm over Loki and began to read. Loki didn't care about the content of the book, nor that Thor was trying to read it in a way that sounded enthusiastic and emphasis on the speaking parts, just like a parent trying to read to a child.

Loki fell asleep and Thor put down the book. He wanted to move, but Loki and decided on using him for a pillow. He carefully lifted Loki up and went to the door to wait for the guard. Thor spent the next few hours just watch Loki from across the room. He did not want to wake him. He started to pick at Loki's lunch, and as he reached down to the plate, his hand danced around it. It was now empty. Oops. Just as Thor looked down at the plate, he heard Loki stir.

"You are awake." Thor go up and walked over to his bed. Loki stretched a bit then drew down under his covers with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong now?" Thor then tried his best mothering sarcasm. "What, you want me to get you some food? You want me to play games? You want mummy to change your nappy?" he joked in a silly voice.

Loki just stared quietly and concerned. Thor sighed. "Really Loki? That last one was a joke!" Thor didn't know how to react. "Wait here I'll get mother." Thor turned to leave.

"Thor wait!" Loki said softly. "Please help me." Thor turned back to Loki.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do?" He looked at Loki with his shoulders shrugging.

"Well, you could give me a bath." Loki suggested quietly. Thor went into the bathroom and began to run the bath. He sat down beside it on the steps and waved his hand back and forth in the bubbles. It was more like a small swimming pool than a bath. One side had steps leading up to the edge, the other three sides made a platform level with the water.

Thinking about how is he going to deal with Loki? Thor looked back towards the door of the bedroom and Loki was half hiding behind the door, hands up to his mouth. Thor beckoned him over and Loki immediately sat down on the steps in front of Thor between his legs.

Thor leaned over and turned off the tap. He sighed and turned Loki to face him. Loki put his arms around Thor's neck and Thor stood up slightly. Reaching down to remove Loki's nappy and tossed it in the soaking basin. Thor helped Loki into the bath and Loki swam excitedly through the bubbles to the other side out of Thor's reach. Loki turned and smiled with mischief back at Thor.

"If you swim away, how am I supposed to wash you?" Thor threw the sponge at Loki.

"You could get in too?" Loki propositioned him. Thor groaned and began to undress. He jumped in making a big splash and Loki inadvertently squealed with joy. Thor move over to him and Loki decided to move away when he got close. Making Thor chase him. Thor saw the funny side and grabbed Loki and the two began to splash and play.

Much of the water was now going over the floor. The sponge landed a few feet from the bath on the floor. Both saw it, smiled at each other, then turned to race to it. Loki grabbed it, then Thor over top of him took it from him. Loki turned under him and paused. Thor looked down then he saw Loki's face expression change to confused then blushing. Thor then realised he had a hard on and he was pushing it into Loki's chest. Thor took a deep breath and slowly moved off of Loki.

"Thor, I". Loki stuttered. Realising that he too had an erection. Just to make matters worse.

"Well haven't you two made a mess of things?" Frigga stood in the door way and they just stared in shock. Thor knew they were caught. "Well when you stop treating the bath like a swimming pool, I have just come to let you know tea will be in two hours." Frigga then went over to Loki. "If you are feeling better, you should come too."

"No, I don't think I should be near Odin for a long time." She nodded and understood. She was happy to see Loki smiling and that it seems Thor had forgiven him.

After she left the two sat back at opposite ends of the bath in silence. Neither knew what to say or break the silence. Thor then just decided to suddenly get out of the bath. Loki gasped as he saw how turned on Thor was. He blushed and took hold of his own penis. He watched Thor dry himself and before he knew it, he was stroking himself with both hands. Thor dressed without a word and went out of the room. Loki stopped and realised he was touching himself and immediately stopped. Quickly drawing his hands to the side of his body.

Thor returned and pulled Loki roughly from the bath. He stood Loki on the wet tiles and Loki put his hands to cover himself. Thor threw a towel at him. "Don't flatter yourself brother." Loki held the towel over himself. "I'm not attracted to you." Loki slowly started to dry himself as Thor walked out.

"You could have fooled me!" he taunted after him. Loki didn't dry himself that well. He held the town in front rather than wrap it around his waist. Something was off. He didn't hear the main door. Loki walked out to the bedroom holding the towel. He peered through the door when Thor suddenly grabbed him and he dropped the towel.

Thor dragged him over to the bed and shoved him there. He went back to the main doors and jammed them shut. Without a word he climbed on top of Loki's wet body and plunged a deep kiss on him. Loki closed his eyes and hesitantly reached up to hold Thor's large biceps. Thor pulled back, now straddling Loki and grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. He didn't want Loki to have any control. Thor resumed his deep kiss and reached down to grab Loki.

His large hand turned so that his fingers cupped Loki's straining erection and balls. Forcing him down made Loki groan and buck beneath him. All the while, Thor did not break the kiss. He roughly manhandled Loki's bits, pulling him, pushing him, crushing him, squeezing him. Loki couldn't control himself, he had never felt so turned on. He whimpers through the kiss then cries out loudly. Thor brakes the kiss to see that Loki had came in his hand.

Thor pauses and thinks about this. He know Loki is not related to him. But the close bond they have had their lives was under the false pre-tense that they were brothers. Thor looks back to Loki and realises that he has sat up and is now fumbling with Thor's pants, trying to undo them. Thor slaps his hands away. "No Loki." He sternly says.

Then Loki turned on his manipulative cruelty. "Thor I have always felt this way about you." He lies back seductively and pushes the ball of his foot into Thor's crotch. "I can feel you in there." He gestures to the massive hard on under his foot. Thor shoved away Loki's foot. Loki sits up and moves forward on his knees to Thor standing at the end of his bed. He begins to run his hands over Thor "Oh! You sure are strong." He tries to seduce Thor, but he is unmoved. Loki softly kisses Thor for approval down his neck keeping him distracted from his hands which are still trying to get his pants off.

Success, Loki looks down with a wide smile and Thor's twitching cock. "There it is." Loki goes to put his hand on Thor but is suddenly restrained again. Thor flips Loki over and pulls back on his hips so his cock is now resting on Loki's back.

"Are you sure you want this?" he says knowing he doesn't care what Loki's answer is. He's going to make him take it.

"MMmmm". Loki moans in excitement and pushes back his hips to show his acceptance. Thor holds Loki's hip with one hand and guides himself with the other. Loki spreads his legs in anticipation. He feels the head pushing against his tight hole. Loki pushes back and relaxes, letting Thor start to slide in. Thor pulls out and Loki moans in disappointment. Thor steadies himself and then begins to slowly slide in, pulling back a bit each time, but not all the way out again.

Thor gently thrusts deeper each time. Loki's moans are getting louder each time. Thor suddenly swings his head to the door on the next loud moan. But no-one is coming in, no one heard that. Thor pushes Loki forward up the bed and brings his own knees up on the bed. He gets Loki up to the head board so he cannot get away now. He then increases his speed. Loki grabs on to the head board and is torn between how good and painful each stroke is. Sometimes the pain is more of a turn on.

Loki reaches down to his limp penis and started to pull himself, he can feel that he is getting hard again. Thor now has both his hands on Loki's hips and is thrusting deep and long. As the speed increases, Loki needs both his hands to stabilise himself. He moans loudly with a kind of grunt each thrust. Thor is driven by this sound and he feels it build in him. He pulls out and Loki collapses to the bed. Thor grabs himself and fires a sticky stream over Loki's back. Some lands in Loki's hair.

Thor walks back to the bathroom and wipes himself off. He brings in a town and wipes off Loki's back. He then lifts up Loki and slides the towel under Loki and fixes it up like a nappy. Thor grabs the sheet next to the bed and covers Loki. He checks his hair in the mirror and removes the jam on the door and walks out. Loki falls asleep with a big smile on his face.

Frigga walked quietly back to her room and this time Thor was in tow. "Mother." Thor caught up with her. Loki is fine. But he probably should go back to the cells for a bit. I'll make sure those guards to hurt him again."

She stopped and put a hand on Thor's cheek. "You're right; I think he needs to be in there a bit long, till he has learnt his lesson. But I will visit him every day and make sure he is treated with dignity." She took Thor's hand in hers. "No I know that Heimdall is expecting you. Still watching that mortal girl?"

Thor nodded and kissed Frigga on the cheek and ran off to the Bifrost. Frigga stopped in to see Loki before going to bed. She saw him reading and came inside. He put down his book and gave her his full attention. "Loki. You are going back into the cell tomorrow. You must serve your time. I will visit you every day." He looked sad and apprehensive. "Oh, my poor little mage!" she held him close. She sat him down on his bed and covered him up and tucked him in. "I won't let them hurt you again." She whispered, kissing his forehead then rubbing him gently where she kissed him.

"Where has Thor gone?"

"He went to see Heimdall, the warriors are off to valenheim to quell unrest." Loki nodded and took advantage of a last sleep in his bed. Frigga stays with his till he fell asleep.

Loki sat in his cell. He watched Cursed the dark elf, as he began to tear open the force-field that kept the prisoners locked up. One cell after another he freed groups of prisoners. The guards started to fill the room, but they were outnumbered. Cursed came over to Loki's cell and saw him not sharing with anyone.

He thought about why, examining the nice furniture, and that it looked like he was to be there for a long time. He turned away and Loki spoke to him "You might want to take the stairs to the left."

Thor and his men started to take control of the prisoners. Loki just sat and read his book. Waiting for them to quiet down. He paused and looked up from his book and stared blankly. Thinking about this riot. It seemed to be a distraction. He began to worry about for what. He went to the side of his cell and placed both his hands on the force field. He closed his eyes and broke it with a powerful spell. He felt a bit week, but he knew he had to hide.

Loki cast an invisibility spell and followed the path that Cursed would have taken. As soon as he was out of view of the commotion he lifted the spell. He slumped down on to the steps gasping for breath. Those spells drained him. He sat for a bit longer and then slowly made his way up the narrow stairwell.

He stood behind the door and took a few calming breaths. He cast an illusion to look like and Einherjar Guard and proceeded to move quickly to the main part of the palace. Loki watched from a distance, it was Frigga with sword in hand and Jane heading to the residence. Loki followed. He knew his mother would not have armed herself if there wasn't something bad going down.

Frigga stood sword in hand in defending herself against Malikai. Cursed restrained Frigga and Malikai moved towards Jane and she disappeared. "Witch!" Malakai yelled and moved back over to Frigga. A fully armoured Loki burst into the room and charged at Cursed with his dagger. Cursed stabbed Frigga and threw her to the ground. Loki struggled with Cursed. He copped a whack and fell to the ground. Loki raised his hand and forced Cursed back with a magical jolt. Thor ran into the room and fired lightning from Mjolnir at Malakai. Cursed grabbed Malikai and they escaped to their ship.

Loki held his hands over Frigga's stab wound and healed her. She opened her eyes to him and Loki hugged her and kissed her as he began to cry. "I nearly lost you" he whispered to her." She put her arms around Loki and reciprocated the hug.

Thor stood on the balcony retrieving his war hammer. Odin came in the room and grabbed Loki by the horns on his helmet and dragged him from his wife. "What are you doing out of your cell?"

Thor walked down the stepped towards them. "Guards!" Odin called out, "Get this criminal back to his cell!" Thor blocked the guard's path and Frigga stood up pulling Loki backwards to her and embracing him.

"No!" Frigga shouted. "enough of this. He has been punished enough." Loki turned around and buried his face in her neck with a firm embrace. The guards sheathed their swords and backed off. She marched out of the room holding Loki's hand and a sword in the other.

She led Loki into his room and closed the door. She stood in front of him. He grasped her waist and spoke "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Loki looked at her with determination. He hands were gripping her a bit higher than her waist. Loki pulled her in for a quick hug her then let her stand back as he check to see the door was secure and the dark elves would not get in easily.

"I know." She put her arms around his neck. "You are very loyal to me. Even though you are not my son."

"That's not fair." Loki softly said. "I didn't mean to say that you weren't before." He hung his head.

Frigga placed her cupped her hands on the sides of his helmet. "But it is true."

Loki went to grab either side of her waist but miss judged as she moved closer. He grabbed the lower part of her breasts abut did not react of suddenly draw attention to it by changed the position of his hands. He smiled at her.

"You will be safer with me than anywhere near _that_ mortal."

"Thank you for helping me, but I think we are safe for now." She bent down his head and kissed his forehead. "I will talk to Odin and decide what we are going to do about the Aether." Frigga gripped her sword firmly and walked out, away from Loki. He just stood shocked. He didn't want her to leave. She made him feel good. But now she was going to Odin.

Loki followed closely behind her. If he got separated, Odin might throw him back in the dungeon. He needed her as a shield.

Odin was standing in the throne room, surveying all the dead and dying. Frigga went straight to him and Loki made sure to not make eye contact with Odin and keep Frigga between them. He felt a smack to the back of his helmet. Thor whacked him as he walked passed.

"Out of the way little Cow." Thor checked on his mother then went to Odin. Jane followed close behind. She what shocked by all of the fighting.

"We need to get Aether as far from Asgard as we can." Thor begged his father. Frigga walked away from the impending fight to look out over the balcony. Loki quickly followed her like a shadow.

He stood next to her and when he was close, she leaned in and hugged him from the side. Loki put his arm around her and looked out over Asgard. Unfortunately the sounds of Thor and Odin arguing the best course of action were a bit of a mood killer. Frigga and Loki looked at each other and smirked 'typical!' at the commotion behind them. She rubbed his arm.

"Loki I think I will retire. We will need our strength if the dark elves attack again."

"I will walk you to your room." They walked shoulder to shoulder, but Loki was a bit talker than her. Hands clasped together in front, with interlocking folded arms. She closed the door to her room, leaving Loki outside. He turned and sat down, back to the door, keeping watch.

A few hours passed and Loki was still there. He noted that Odin had not returned. Loki asked the guard to find out where the All-father was.

He sat there tired. He rests his chin on his knees. He whispered a spell to himself to see where the others were at. He was just about to see his vision clearly when the Guard had returned with the answer. He and Thor have gone to the main hall and were drinking.

Loki stood up and thanked the guard. He slipped inside Odin and Frigga's wing of the palace. He walked towards her room. He stood in the door way to her bedroom. She was asleep on top of the covers wearing a shear robe and not much underneath. Loki pulled down his pants and pushed them off with his boots as well. He stood there in his helmet, cuirass and cape. He started to touch himself.

It didn't take him long to get hard. He moved with purpose over to the bed and climbed onto of Frigga. He rolled her onto her back and parted her legs gently. He slipped one hand under the hip strap of her panties and was watch where he was guiding himself, preparing for insertion. "Loki what are you doing?" he looked up suddenly. She went to move from under him. He grabbed her in a panic. Pinning her down. He pushed his groin against hers but not yet penetrated.

Loki was shaking. He didn't know if it was from exhilaration or that he was in trouble. "Relax. I promise I will never hurt you." Loki held himself with one hand and part wanked, part tried to force his way inside her. She swiftly brought her knee up between his legs and Loki couched and collapsed onto her then she pushed him over. He rolled onto his back next to her in the large bed, clutching his bruised 'ego'.

"I cannot be with you. You know that." Frigga sat up and covered herself with a blanket.

"That's not an excuse." Loki winced. "We aren't even from the same realm!"

"Loki I know that's what you think, but what I meant is that I am still with Odin."

Loki pinned Frigga down with both arms and began rubbing himself against her. Trying to gain access. Loki moaned at his difficulty as he knew he couldn't let her go just to guide himself in. Loki was shaking in inexperience. He was so turned on. Panting as he tried to kiss her. He tried to use one hand to hold both of hers. He slid his hand down to cup her bare breasts. He lowered his head and began to softly squeeze one. Focusing on it and then kissed and sucked it.

From the side you could see a partially naked Frigga on the bed. Loki sucking at her left breast. His cape was draped to the right, revealing his nakedness. His long smooth leg exposed from his waist, the top of his tight butt, forcing down between her legs. He rocked back and forth, still not in.

"What is this?!" Odin yelled from the door. Loki sat up, pushing up on one arm. He got out of the bed and moved backwards, feet astride in a strong position, hands up at his sides ready to cast. Frigga covered herself with a sheet. Odin moved towards Loki, still standing defiant, without pants. He was still hard. Odin grabbed his chest and steadied himself with his staff.

"Odin!" Frigga jumped out of the bed and went to him. He started to collapse. Gripping his staff for support. Odin steadied himself then fired his staff at Loki.

The bolt of lightning knocked Loki back into a wall. It would have been worse if he hadn't been casting a ward. He sat dazed, head bobbing slightly. His arms felt heavy by his sides. As he regained a bit of composure he felt a whack across his helmet from the butt of Odin's staff. Loki landed on all fours. This time he was the next swing. He snapped his head around to see Odin and raised his hand casting a spell to deflect the next blow. Loki stumbled to his feet. Hands glowing now, charged with a defensive spell.

He feared casting an attack spell as he might hit Frigga. Odin was weakened and he knew if he kept going he could fall into Odinsleep longer than expected. Thor burst in with Mjolnir at the ready. He lowered his war hammer and tried to work out what was going on.

Odin using his staff as a cane, Frigga in her night gown with nothing left to the imagination, and Loki. Loki in full royal armour, ready to cast a spell... with no pants on and clearly aroused. "You have got to be kidding me!" Thor interjected. He helped his father sit down and Loki wrapped a sheet over Frigga's shoulders and stood behind her. Thor bet down and picked up Loki's pants. "I think these are yours." He said not amused.

Odin tried to get up, and Thor and Frigga immediately stopped him.

"Mother, what is going on here?" Thor said. Then Odin interrupted.

"I'll tell you! That Jotun boy was raping your mother!" Thor put his hand up to quite Odin. And looked over at the other two. They were standing awful close for people engaged in unrequited love. Loki held his hand to his mouth and a tear rolled down his cheek. He was distress by Odin. Not only had he accused him of rape, but that he had disowned him so cruelly.

"Father, Please, you are not helping." Thor walked over to Frigga and sat her down on the bed. He shoved Loki and turned him around so no one would have to cop an eyeful of his arousal. Thor directed him to put his pants back on. "Mother, what happened?" Thor squatted down in front of her. She pat him on the head and then lifted up his chin.

"It's all just a misunderstanding. I'm fine, Loki was just a bit confused. Please don't hurt him more that he has been." Thor looked over had him. He was lost and not making eye contact with anyone. He was just focusing putting on his boots.

"Somehow I doubt that." Thor stood up and went over to Loki, grabbing him and shoving him against a wall. "So care to explain what you were _confused_ about?!" he growled. Loki pushed Thor and tried to get out of his grasp. Thor pulled him away from the wall then slammed him against it. "Well?"

"There was no confusion. I wanted to have sex." Loki said matter of factly. "Odin doesn't seem to be interested in satisfying her and I love her, so why wouldn't I want to fuck someone that turns me on?" Thor let Loki go, taken back by the response.

"Loki." Frigga stood up clutching her sheet. "I told you its wrong. I am with you father.."

"He is not my father!" Loki cut her off. "You have known that longer than I, but I am the only one that remembers that!" He moved towards Odin. "And you heard him before, I am not his son, just some Jotun scum!" Odin knew he hit a sore spot and decided to exploit it.

Odin stood and pushed the end of the staff against Loki's chest. The sparks started to gather around the end. "That right, you are some Jotun scum and if you were my son you would have had no trouble in copulating with my wife! But clearly being a frost giant runt," Odin paused and continued to taunt, "Seams that every aspect of you is ineffective and small."

Loki launched at Odin but Thor held him back. "aaagh! Let me go Thor!"

Suddenly they were all pulled apart, a strange blue glow surrounded each of them. Frigga cast a spell to separate them. "I will let you go, but you must all go your separate ways and not talk or fight with each other tonight." She lowered her hands and they could move again. She walked over to Odin and led him to another room. Thor stared at Loki and then left for his room. Loki was all alone. He wondered if he should leave or wait for Frigga to return.

He walked over to her bed and stood for a second. He turned and began to walk out. She blocked his path. "Loki darling, please don't take what Odin said to heart." He pulled his head away from her hand and scowled.

"He doesn't give me much option." Loki muttered. He didn't want to reject her. He stood turning his head to look her in the eyes. He suddenly grabbed her, pulling her close and proceeded to pash her. He let her go just as quickly as he grabbed her. Smiled for a second and turned his head and left quickly, cape flowing behind him. Any night he wasn't in the dungeon was a win.

Frigga woke next to Odin, he did not stir. She shook him "Odin!" she stroked his hair and smiled with tears. He had slipped into Odinsleep. She got up and got dressed. She sighed and asked the guards to get the healers.

As she opened the door a figure was leaning against the wall next to the door. Arms folded looking her way, one leg bent with the foot flat to the wall. Loki. He smiled deviantly at her. She was shocked to see him. "Hello Frigga, is there something you need to tell me?" he moved towards her. She backed into her room, and he pursued. "Thor has decided to be with his mortal, All-father is in Odinsleep, so where does that leave me?" he asked rhetorically.

"Loki, how did you know an Odin?"

"You forget how powerful my magic is. I can sense the change." Loki moved closer till he was breathing inches from her face.

"What did you mean 'where does this leave me?" she couldn't back up, she was now against a wall.

"Oh don't be coy." He smirked. He moved back and made a b-line for Odin. He stood and paused, looming over him. She approached him with Gungnir and he took it from her with both hands. "that's more like it." He stood there at first looking at the staff then looking up at her. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Frigga did not protest. There was something different, commanding, and confident about Loki.

She walked into the other room with him. She stood with her back to him as she looked over the balcony. Loki moved in close, pressing against her. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, near her throat, but not choking her. She could feel he was turned on. He spun her around to face him. He looked at her, not with cold and glaring eyes, but hunger.

Frigga studied him. His pants left nothing to the imagination on how he felt about her. He saw her glance down at him and he chuckled then started to fondle himself with his free hand. He slid his palm flat down over the crotch his pants, then on the up stroke grasped himself firmly. He reached passed her with his arm holding guidir, resting it on the wall behind her. He then held her tightly with that arm and proceeded to kiss her.

He freed his straining erection from his pants and started to pull at her clothes. He began to kiss her wet and sloppy, down her neck. He lifted up her dress with both hands to her waist and she shuddered when his cold hands touched her bare skin. Loki stopped for a second. He tried to block the constant reminder that he was Junton and resumed kissing her. He could now feel his penis touching her skin and the feeling nearly made him cum.

Loki grabbed himself and guided his shaft to her. He slipped it between her legs, he gasped as she was more receptive than last night. He could feel her hot wet entry on his hand and she seemed to want him to continue. Loki didn't hesitate and lowered himself slightly then lifted up sharply into her. She grasped him around his back. He held his head next to hers as he panted. He wanted to kiss her, but the overwhelming feeling of being inside her was taking all his strength to control.

Frigga at first squeezed down using her outer muscles then her inner ones. Loki had never felt this before and shuddered and moaned in a panic as it was pushing him over the edge. He roughly started to thrust into to her. Despite how good it looked, Loki realised that having sex standing up isn't that practical. He was uncomfortable trying to steady himself at a half squat some times. He lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He felt the angle change and Frigga moaned loudly as he hit a sensitive spot.

He closed his eyes and buried his head in her neck, muffling his cry. He relaxed and slipped out of her, his cum leaving a sticky trail down her thighs. Loki placed her down and stumbled back. He grabbed Gungnir to steady himself. He breathed deeply and composed himself. He looked up at Frigga she fixed her hair and walked over to the lounge like nothing had happened. Loki looked surprised. He slipped his drained cock back into his pants. He had cum and her all over his hands. He wiped his hand in one movement across his chest. And sat down opposite her.

Frigga sat like a dignified lady and sipped some wine. Loki was still seating. He was spent. He smirked to an internal joke as he felt like he needed an Odinsleep to recover! His heart rate began to slow and as did his breathing. Loki sat up and got serious. "Frigga, is that what it's like every time?" Loki's experiences were too infrequent and uneducated to know if he was even meant to act this way with a woman. He was just running on his instincts and what felt good.

She smiled and put down her glass. "It varies. But that depends on the participants." She tried to be diplomatic. But he knew she meant that he wasn't clearly satisfying her, considering how she now looked. Like a woman that had _not_ just had sex. "That's the great thing about sex, you need practice to get it right, but it is fun to practice getting it wrong!"

Loki got up and moved over to her, sitting down next to her. She put her arm around him and he just sat staring straight ahead, hands between his thighs, no interaction with her. "It was not how I envisaged it." He stated. "I feel so much different with Thor." She furloughed her brow. It concerned her they way Thor and Loki acted together. "I can feel what he feels. When he's mad at me or when he desires me." He paused and turned to her for acceptance. "It's like its amplified when we're having sex."

"Loki, neither you or Thor will ever have an heir if you do not stop this unhealthy relationship." Loki was puzzled, this was the first time he had heard Odin's voice when she talked to him. He didn't like it. He thought no matter what he did, she would never disapprove of him. He pulled back and made a stronger stance.

"What is wrong with what we do?" He seemed concerned and upset that she would question his choices.

"Loki, isn't it obvious?" She shook her head back. "Yes Thor is known for bedding every female that seems to come in to close proximity with him, but you.." she stopped fearing if even though Loki had surely heard the rumours, he probably didn't want to hear them confirmed. "Loki, you are just not known for that. In fact the rumours in the kingdom is that you have never been with a woman and you have been known to be on your knees pleasuring men!"

Loki stood up and didn't know whether she was trying to hurt him or just relaying the unspoken truth. "I have never done such a thing!" he was clearly upset. He choked on his tears. "Me?! Be some slave to vile men's pleasures?!" He had only been with Thor, he was the only man that he ever wanted to be with.

"Loki they are only rumours." She tried to calm him.

"I, I am not like that!" He held his chest and looking around, turning his head to find something familiar. "why would anyone say such a thing?" he softly cried to her. He then swallowed and got more harsh with his voice, "You will tell me who has been spreading these lies." He was trying to be strong but the tears rolling down his face didn't help.

"Loki there isn't any one person, it's just something that has been said in conversation."

He didn't want to believe her. There had to be someone he could kill over this. He shook his head and grabbed his staff. He strode with purpose to the throne room. He stared straight ahead as he walked, ignoring anyone that was in proximity to him. One guard tuned and saw that Loki was carrying the king's staff, he bowed down in front of his path. He copped a magical blast from Loki's hand to show him out of the way. The others in the hallway moved to the sides and bowed.

He skipped over two to three steps at a time as he climbed to the throne. Once at the top he stood facing it and staring. He clenched his fists and screamed. A blast encircled him, moving away fast, dissipating. Anything that was not fixed moved or was thrown. Loki panted, turned and sat heavy down on the throne. The guards that were near the throne steadying themselves as they had caught the edge of the magic.

They both glanced at each other and nodded, don't piss off this king.

Loki sat silently for hours in the throne room. He was still fuming. But his thoughts betrayed him. He started to get turned on. He didn't realise it but he began to fondle himself through his pants. The guard standing at the side of his throne could see something out the side of his eyes, but dared not turn his head.

Frigga walked into the room and saw Loki playing with himself. She frowned and shook her head.

"What?!" he shouted at her.

"Loki, please." He stood up and intentionally grabbed himself in an exaggerated manor before approaching her. She stood at the base of the stairs. He moved quickly to her and hugged her. He pushed his groin against her. She could feel his hard on. He slid his hand up and cupped her breast.

"Hello mother." He then kissed her on the lips and walked out with an evil laugh. Loki walked into Odin's room and saw him asleep. He stood over him he pointed the end of Gungnir at him. Frigga knocked the spear up. "No!"

"Mother, what are you doing?" Loki turned to her. "I'm not really going to kill him."

"How was I to know?" Loki dropped his staff and grabbed her. He forced her down on to Odin's bed.

"You think I don't know what to do?"

"I never said that." She grabbed his wrists and went to push him off. He pulled down his pants enough to free his growing erection. He shoved up her dress and began to finger her.

"You will know that Odin has no idea how to please you." He said cruelly. Loki forced himself inside her and tore open her dress. He started to pump into her in fast. He leaned over her, breathing heavy. She was wet and that turned Loki on more.

She felt good but knew she shouldn't let Loki see how she felt. Loki felt a pain to his neck as Thor pulled him from her.

"Loki! What are you doing?" Loki struggled to get back up and Thor dragged him from the room.

"Let me go!" Loki struggled. Thor cuffed him, suppressing his magic. He flipped him over and pulled up his pants.

"I think you need some time away from everyone." Thor clipped a chain and dragged Loki roughly. He stumbled over and Thor did not stop to let him get up. Loki moved on hands and knees then got up. "I can't believe you would try to do that to mother!" Thor quickened his pace, forcing Loki to nearly run. Loki held the chain attached to his collar, trying to reduce the effect of Thor tugging at him.

"I did nothing you would not have done!"

"I would never do that!" Thor stopped and slammed Loki into a wall. "How could you think that was appropriate?"

"I don't know what the big deal is, we're not related. You fuck everything that moves in this kingdom, so why shouldn't I?" Loki then looked seductively to Thor. "I mean you even fuck me." Loki went to kiss Thor.

"I don't know what you're on about." Thor blushed, he hoped no one heard. He dragged Loki to the cells and threw him in. Loki gasped as Thor stood over him. And leaned down removing his collar. "You can stay here till you decide to be civilised."

"No Thor wait!" Loki tried to chase him but the wall went up.

"Don't worry, they won't forget to feed you." Thor walked away with Loki banging on the magic wall.

Loki sat in the cells for months. Frigga never visited him. But she did ensure he was comfortable. He was always well stocked with food and mead. He had plenty to read. He sat always watching the door to cells. He began to think he would never get out of the cells again. Loki wondered if he could act better to ensure his release.

One evening he sat quietly sipping his drink while reading. There were no other prisoners and hadn't been for a long time. The isolation, except for the occasional guards, was hurting him. He had a permanent scowl as he thought about his predicament over and over. He found a new book that Frigga had left him that day. When he opened it there was a note from her.

"My dear sweet Loki, please don't be sad." Loki smile a small bit, he felt that she was watching over him and he raised his head to see if she was there. "I you don't think you can control yourself, then Odin won't release you." Loki brushed his hand through his hair. He didn't like being dictated to, but he felt he had little choice. "I still love you, you are my little mage."

Loki sighed and closed the book, he didn't feel like reading. He sniffed then fell a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away. But it was replaced by another. He never felt so alone. "Oh Mother, I'm sorry." He whispered.

He turned off his light and lay face down on the bed. Burrowing his head in the pillow. He tried to cast a spell to make himself feel better, but the cell was suppressing him too much for it to be effective. He sobbed and went to sleep. Loki woke to a gentle hand on his back. He rolled over and saw Frigga. He jumped up to hug her. She stopped him.

"Loki stop." He complied, he knew he need to control himself. "I have away you can return. I have been working on a spell to help."

"I can't change how I feel."

"You only feel this way because you think you are Junton and thus not related, so you act like it's ok. My spell will block this feeling by convincing you that you are my son again."

"I never stopped being your little boy." Loki moved with outstretched arms, she hugged him and he felt safe.

"By not trying to control your feelings, with are too powerful, I will take the aspect of you that make you react." She pushed Loki back and held her hands up to his head. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of her magic flow through him. He passed out and she steadied him so he didn't fall too fast. She propped him up against the bed and let him sleep.

He woke with a headache. He looked over at the glass near him and though he must have had a big night. The guard came to the door and opened the cell. "Your mother requests your presence. Your sentence is over."

Loki shrugged and walked out of the cell. He felt weird but know he had been there a while. "How long was I in this time?"

"A few months, my lord." The guard walked beside him out of the dungeon. "Do you think you have learnt your lesson this time?"

"I doubt it." Loki responded.

"So what did you do this time my lord?" The guard knew Loki was a regular to the cells but it's not like Odin would ever say why the wayward son was arrested this time.

"Somehow I don't think you are important enough to get an answer, let alone ask that question." Loki stared at the guard and walked away from him. Loki walked up to his mother's room. Honestly he did really know about what he did. He pushed open the door to see her laying out some cloths.

"Loki!" She got up and gave him a hug. "You need to hurry up and get ready. We don't have long till the ceremony.

"What ceremony Mother?"

"Thor's coronation."

"Oh?" Loki didn't seem angry. She pushed him towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. She began help him undress. He didn't think much of it and just undressed. He held back his arms as she slipped off his jacket. He slipped of his boots as she put his shirt in the wash basket. He turned to face her as he undid his pants. "So I never thought father would step aside yet."

"He has slipped into Odinsleep too often. He is unable to go as long between. And we need a King that will be here more than he has been."

Loki shrugged and slipped off his pants and handed them to Frigga. Standing totally naked before her. He was not aroused, in fact the whole thing was quite clinical. "What does Thor think about it?"

"Thor? I'm sure he is overjoyed at the chance." She helped him down the step into the shower and began to sponged his back.

"Humm, I think he still wants to play on Midgard rather be told to sit still on a throne all day." Loki tilted his head back and the water ran over his face and through his hair. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his scalp. Then the water was turned off. "Hey!"

"Sorry Loki, no time for a long soak. You can have a bath tonight." She rubbed him down with the towel and wrapped it around his waist. She walked to the bedroom as he grabbed another towel and rubbed his hair dry. He tossed the towel down and dropped the one from his waist. He walked over to her as she bent down and helped his feet into his pants. She pulled them up and handed him a shirt. Loki tucked it in as she held up his armour and helped him fit it.

She stood back and smiled as Loki turned with his arms out so she could see him. She smiled and handed him his helmet. "You look very handsome."

"Oh come-on mother, you have to say that cause I'm you favourite." Loki chuckled as he fitted his helmet. He took he hand and walked her to the main hall. "Where is Thor?" Loki and Frigga stood in the door way. The guards had made a path for them and he escorted her to the throne. The stopped and bowed slightly to Odin. They took up their positions and stood quietly. The crowd was deep in conversation.

Frigga smiled at Loki as her spell must have worked. Odin nodded as he watched Loki not misbehaving. Sif and the warriors took up their positions on the steps. Odin was tired and growing impatient of Thor. Frigga leaned down to Loki. "Go find out what is taking your brother so long." Loki nodded and walked briskly out of the throne room.

Thor was pacing back and forth muttering to himself. "Brother, we are all waiting."

"Loki, what are you doing out of the dungeon?"

"Father released me."

"Father?" Thor was shocked to hear Loki not refer to him as 'Odin' or 'not my father'. "I don't know Loki, I don't think I'm ready to be king."

"Stop procrastinating or I will take the throne instead." Loki turned and went to leave.

"If you can't wield Mjolnir, who could you even think you are worthy for the throne of Asgard?"

"Thor! Come on, I don't want to be anywhere near you when father strikes you down for being tardy." Loki paced uncomfortably back to the throne room. He stood next to Frigga with a slight look of discomfort on his face.

"Loki, is Thor coming?"

He nodded, he didn't want to speak.

"Loki what wrong?" She took a step down and stood close to him. He held his cape tight with one hand, pulling in across his body. His other hand now was firmly grasping his crotch. "Do tell me you have to go." She whispered. He nodded and looked at her with pleading eyes.

The crowd cheered as Thor made his entrance. Thor stood at the far end of the room waving his hammer and pointing at his friends, blowing maidens kisses.

"Mother, I have to go." Loki whispered.

"Darling you can't leave Thor is coming." Loki whimpered and looked down with a gasp, then back into her eyes. He started to pee. The heavy stream ran through his hand and all down the front of his pants. It started to pool at his feet. She cast a quick illusion over him so no one could tell what he was doing.

Thor continued to encourage the crowd and Loki sighed uneasy but pleased that the entire room was watching Thor make a spectacle. Frigga moved back to her spot and Loki tried to compose himself. Thor took off his helmet and place down his hammer.

Odin stood up and continued the ceremony. After a short speech, Odin descended the steps and handed Gungnir to Thor. "You are now ruler of Asgard and protector of the 9 realms."

"Father I don't deserve this." He whispered. Odin gripped his shoulder and patted his cheek in thanks. Thor ascended the stairs and held high the spear to the cheers to the crowd.

As soon as the ceremony was over Thor was swarmed by everyone wishing to thank him in person. Loki and Frigga stood back. Loki was trying to be strong. Frigga put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"It will be ok. Just go back to your room and get cleaned up." Loki wanted to run, but the crowds made it hard as well as how it would look with him running away. Odin walked over to Frigga watching Loki leave.

"Your spell worked. He seems to be a lot calmer."

"Yes, but he is still troubled."

"Will the spell wear off?"

"No, not unless I die." Frigga could no longer see Loki and turned and moved down to Thor. He came over and hugged her. "Thor, this is not really how a king celebrates."

"No, but we should have a feast!" Thor yelled out. The crowd started to disperse and headed to the various mead halls.

"Thor!" Odin shouted over the crowd. "You will not feast with them tonight. You will speak to the advisors and then prepare for a dinner in the royal chambers in five hours. Make sure you remember the correct protocols." Thor groaned, he was king. But while Odin was around, he wouldn't be as powerful as he would like.


	2. Chapter 2

Family dinner, Thor took his place at the head of the table, Odin at the other end. Frigga sat next to Loki who was poking at his food. "Loki, please." He put down his fork and looked up at Thor with a sigh. Thor was about as impressed as he was.

"Thor, tomorrow you will be visited by each of the realms to be part of the precession. They will come to see the new king." Odin rambled on. "There will be many ceremonies and gift giving as well as key strategic talks on what the 9 require of us."

"Boring." Thor chanted. "Except for the gifts, I like getting gifts."

"Thor!" Odin stood up slamming his fits into the table. Loki watched his plate jump up and he managed to grab his glass before it fell. "This is no joke. Don't make me regret your crowning!"

"Look father, I'm sure it will all go well. But that's for tomorrow. I thought we could at least celebrate?" Thor skulled a glass before tapping it on the table waiting for the servant to refill it, then he downed that one in quick succession.

Odin groaned at Thor's immaturity. But he had little choice; he did not have the energy to rule. "Do you not want to be king of Asgard?"

Loki then whispered, "More like king of Midgard."

"Brother, isn't that what you tried to do?" Thor taunted.

"At least I want to sit on the throne." Loki spat back. Frigga put her hand up between them.

"Boys stop fighting."

"Father, Thor doesn't want to be king, why can't I rule in his stead?" Loki begged, with a hint of whining.

"No. Thor is king, that is my decision." Odin didn't even look at Loki.

"Loki you are too young for such things." Frigga tried to persuade him.

"What has that got to do with it? I may be younger, but I am way more mature than Thor!" Loki stood up.

"Shut up Loki." Thor flicked a piece of food at him.

"Oh! Real mature Thor!" He shouted back, looking for approval. Thor then threw another piece at Loki and then Loki cast a block spell.

"Over kill. It's just a piece of food not an arrow flying at your head!" Thor laughed. "Magic won't help you rule, strength will!" Thor drank another glass.

Loki charged up his hands and was ready to fire when Frigga cut him off. "I said stop!" Loki sat down. It wasn't often she raised her voice. "Loki, Thor is king, don't be jealous!" Thor stuck his tongue out at Loki. "Thor!" he retracted and sat up. "Don't be ungrateful and a spoilt brat."

The boys sat quietly and ate, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. The dinner went on for ages, it had been over an hour before they got to desert. Thor was smashed and it wouldn't be long before he would do something stupid. Loki had half as much as Thor, but he was feeling a bit drunk. He still had his wits about him.

Frigga tried to cut through the uncomfortable silence. "This is a nice desert." Everyone nodded rather than respond. Thor decided to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Odin said without looking up. Thor sat back down. He called the servant over and took the pitcher and began to drink the bit that was left.

Loki smiled. As Thor spiled a bit down his chin. "Now that I am king, am I now the All-father?" he drunkenly slurred.

"No." Odin didn't want to indulge him. Thor sighed and took the empty pitcher off the table. Frigga looked up at him and dreaded what he was doing. Thor fumbled around under the table then began to urinate into the jug. He snickered as the sound was echoing in the small room. "Thor!" Odin stood. "Do you think this is anyway to behave?"

Thor kept concentrating on what he was doing before he put the piss filled jug on the table. "Well I had to go and you said I couldn't leave." Thor joked.

"You two will stay here till we are finished and if there is one more act of unruly behaviour, it will be off to the dungeons with you!" Loki then stared at Odin.

"Hey what did I do?!" he complained.

"Loki, I said be quiet!" Odin shouted at him. Thor went to laugh but he quickly covered his mouth. Loki sat back down sulking.

Odin resumed eating his desert. Keeping an eye on the boys. Frigga finished and the servant took her plate. Odin requested another desert and slowly ate as he kept watching. Loki felt full and didn't want to finish his desert. He put down his fork and pushed his plate away.

"Loki finished your desert." Frigga whispered. "You don't want to make your father angry." He shifted uncomfortably on the seat. He moved forward so he was closer to the edge of the chair, sort of straddling the corner. His leg wrapped around the ornate leg of the chair.

"I can't fit it in." He turned his head away, tightly gripping the edge of the table. Frigga took up his fork and cut through a piece and held it up to his mouth. He turned his head back and let her feed him. She cut a bit more and Loki refused. He sat with his eyes tightly closed and stiffened up his body.

"Loki?" she put down the fork and stroked his hair. "Loki darling, what's wrong?"

She heard a whimper and then a gasp from the servant behind them. Frigga turns to the servant who quickly turned away and went to the cupboards for something. Loki relaxes a bit, but was shaking. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Please don't send me to the dungeon."

Frigga moved back and then heard it. The soft sound on the marble floor. Loki was urinating. Odin stood up suddenly and tossed down his napkin. Thor leaned under the table then back up. He then burst into laughter. "Loki, you should have asked for the jug!" Loki buried his head in his folded arms sobbing.

Frigga touched him on the back to try and comfort him. Thor walked over and gloated. "That's quite a puddle you made their baby brother!"

"Thor! You're not helping." Frigga scowled.

"I wasn't intending too!" he stuck his finger in Loki's desert and then sucked on it. "I'm going to see if they are still celebrating without me!" Thor wandered to the door. Odin stood over Loki. Frigga looked up, trying to show that he didn't need to be punished with her eyes.

He wanted to smack him and raised his hand up. Loki looked up at the hand poised above him. He felt Frigga tighten her grasp on him. Trying to protect him. Odin lowered his arm and shook his head and walked out. Frigga sat with Loki. He turned and she held him close. He clutched at her gown and was deep in her embrace.

"Loki I know you don't feel well and you are confused."

"Mother. I'm scared. Please help me." He looked up and she put a hand on his cheek.

"I won't let them put you back in the dungeon." Frigga stood up and held out her hand. He stood up and she gave him a hug. She stepped back and looked down at the floor and at Loki's wet clothes. "I guess you really had to go huh?" He wiped his eyes and turned away in shame. She held him close and let him calm down.

She walked him back to his room. He sniffed as he walked inside, she waited outside. "Mother? Aren't you coming in?"

"No Loki, you will be fine."

"I don't want to be alone." He more towards her. She nodded and came in closing the door behind her.

Loki stood looking sad. She began to undress him and took his wet cloths to the bathroom. Loki stays naked, standing in the middle of his room. She came back in and directed him to the bed. He stood quietly as she laid a nappy on the end of the bed. She sat him down and fixed the tabs. He softly cried.

"Look darling, you can sleep better now. If you have an accident, I can help you get cleaned up." She put a loose shirt on him and kissed his forehead. She brushed his hair and went to leave.

"Mother, please stay with me."

"Go to sleep Loki." she closed the door and he sat alone in the dark.

He had been sitting alone for hours. He couldn't sleep. Loki cast an invisibility spell and snuck across the balcony to Frigga's room. He moved quietly and saw she was no alone in the large bed. He pouted then slipped in under the sheets to embrace her.

She roused slightly and saw him clinging to her with a scared look on his face. She relaxed and let him stay. The sun woke her and she looked down at him still sleeping in her arms. Odin rose and looked across at Loki.

"What are you doing?" Odin grabbed Loki and pulled him out of the bed.

"I was scared."

"I don't care." Odin dragged him to a small room and magically chained him up to the wall. Loki struggled with his bond. Odin then put a gag on him and closed the door so he didn't have to see or hear him.

"Was that necessary?" Frigga asked.

"Would you rather I put him back in the dungeon? No? Didn't think so." Odin walked towards the door to his lounge. "Now keep away from him. At least make him suffer for a few hours before you cave in and help him!"

Frigga left Loki and prepared for the day.

Loki cried in the dark room. He couldn't move his hands from the wall and just sat on the floor. He felt a bit uncomfortable and looked down at his nappy. He sat up and bent his knees up. He moaned softly as he began to urinate. He sighed with relief as he felt the hot liquid surround him and then be drawn away. He felt naughty and smiled to himself.

He moved out from the wall a bit and slumped down with his legs open and his diaper being his focus. He felt another feeling from inside. He had to go and it wasn't piss. He hoped his nappy was strong enough and he squeezed down.

Loki could feel the pressure and the feeling of it begin to push out. It felt firm at first as it moved out and between his cheeks. He felt it pushed against the back of his balls. Then it was thinner and more loose. He moaned softly through his gag as he felt the runny shit begin to flow back and fill the back of his nappy.

Loki looked down at himself to see if he was leaking. He felt desperation as he couldn't stop. He could see his nappy start to darken and he knew the front of his nappy was now full of piss and shit. He moved slightly and felt weird as his penis began to twitch. The sensation was making him hard. He struggled with his bonds and moaned. He held his legs together as best he could.

He could see a bulge grow from his erection. He cried softly and then the room filled with light. Frigga opened the door. He looked away in shame. She placed her hand under her nose momentarily as she could smell what Loki had done. She reached down and released the spell. She helped him to his feet. He found it difficult to move. He was scared that he would make a mess down his legs if he did.

She slowly secreted him to the bathroom and then took off his dirty nappy. She began to wipe him and clean him up. She was shocked to see his arousal. Loki was embarrassed. He didn't know what to do. Frigga escorted him to the private courtyard and decided she should not use hands on approach. She stood Loki over the grass and picked up a hose and began to wash off his mess.

He stood there holding himself in shame. She smacked his hands so she could wash his front. Loki squatted down and she grabbed a cloth and began to wash him in the garden. Thor walked in to see her hosing him off. Loki was upset. She wasn't being that gentle with him either. Thor remembered when they played in the mud one time she hosed them off outside, and wouldn't let them come in.

"Mother? Why are you washing Loki outside?"

"He made a mess and it's just easier to clean him up this way. Now make yourself useful and go get him a towel." Frigga scrubbed him roughly around his crotch. Loki was hard but not turned on by her. Thor returned and held out the towel. She turned off the hose and began to dry Loki. She then escorted him roughly back to the bedroom. She put the towel on the floor and got Loki to sit down.

Thor looked down at him sitting naked on the floor. He looked a bit shocked. He could see Loki was slightly aroused. His little prick was twitching between his thighs. Frigga was in the cupboard and Thor turned his head in her direction but still keeping his eyes on Loki.

"Mum! You better get in here!" Thor looked down at Loki who began to urinate on the towel he sat on. "Loki's peeing on the floor!" She came in and saw him crying and distress. She leant down to him.

"Oh darling, couldn't you wait till I change you?" Loki sobbed and shook his head. She helped him onto his knees and took the wet towel from under him. She slipped a dry nappy on him and cleaned up the mess. Loki sat back on his fee and looked down at himself. Thor grabbed his hand.

"Get up Loki, stop being a child." Thor dragged him up. He stood nearly eye to eye with him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know." Loki then embraced Thor. He relaxed and picked Loki up and carried him to the bed. He sat down with Loki on his lap. Thor stroked his hair.

"Don't cry, you will be ok." Loki sobbed and Thor looked towards Frigga.

"Thor, please take him back to his room and see that he gets some rest. I will be in shortly to feed him." Thor reluctantly picked him up.

He laid his sobbing baby brother on the bed and pulled his sheets up. Thor sat with him for a minute. "I guess it's hard for you. You are so lonely aren't you Loki?"

"Do you love me Thor?"

"Sometimes I don't know." Thor patted his head and Frigga came in. She sat down and pulled Loki up to her lap. He looked up at her. And softly touched her breast. It triggered a feeling in her that she yearned for as much as Loki did. To be needed. She needed Loki helpless and craving her help.

Frigga slipped her dress from one shoulder and cupped her breast in her hand. She directed it to Loki's lips and he smiled and began to suckle. She moaned with pleasure as she willed herself to lactate. Loki gasped as he felt the flow of milk.

He hungrily continued to feed. His soft sucking sounds made her feel good. She stroked his hair as he continued. Loki slipped his hand down and began to fondle himself through his nappy. His erection felt good against the crinkly plastic. He felt so naughty as he moaned. Frigga saw that he was now playing with himself and she reached down and undid his nappy, allowing him better access.

Loki began to pull himself as he fed. She leaned over slightly allowing him better access to her breast. She then took his shaft in her hand. Loki stopped suddenly and opened his eyes. He was so excited. His whole body tingled. He began to moan and he stretched his legs apart further. He began to piss. A small trickle spurted out as she touched him.

He had difficulty maintaining a solid flow with a hard on. She aimed his flow into his open nappy. When she could tell that he was done she wanted him hard. He was overwhelmed and stopped sucking. He panted hard as he felt her pull. Then he cried out as he came hard. Shooting his sticky mess over his chest. She picked up a baby wipe and wiped her hand then his chest. She fixed his nappy and her dress.

Frigga got up and Loki rolled over and got up on his hands and knees. "Please don't leave me." He begged.

"Go to sleep darling. I will be back to feed you and change you later if you need it." Loki sat back and smiled wickedly.

"Oh yes mother." He licked his lips. "I will surely need you to." Despite just cuming Loki could feel a perverted twitch in his wet nappy.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki lay in his bed, it was late or very early in the morning, he couldn't tell. He placed his hands on his nappy. He pulled it off and tossed it on the floor. He played with himself a bit but didn't really get hard. He wanted her to play with him. He rolled over and lay looking at his pillow. He then smiled wickedly and kicked off all the top covers of his bed.

Loki positioned the pillow lengthways and placed his hands either side and his chest over it. He looked down at it seductively and lowered himself so he was now on his elbows and knees, with his legs splayed so his groin was just off the bed. He moaned in devious pleasure as he began to deliberately piss in his bed. He began to grind his hips down into his mattress as he went. Moaning loader as the bed and his sheets became soaked. He was quickly hard. He started to aggressively grind his hard cock in to the wet hot bed.

Loki looked down under himself as he pissed, he marveled at how his erection moved against the bed and his spray flicking around uncontrolled. He groaned as he could feel this was going to make him cum and he didn't even need to use his hands.

Loki moaned loudly with pleasure as he shot his sticky load into his sheets. He lay down in the wet spot that now seemed to cover most of his bed. He felt the rapid cooling of the mess and he hugged his pillow and smiled as he fell asleep.

He woke several hours later after a deep sleep. The bed still sopping wet and smelt of his deviancy. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the roof of his bed. He had a wicked idea.

Odin walked into the observatory and Heimdall came down from his consol to speak to him. "You summoned me? What is of such concern?" Odin wasn't impressed.

"My King, I cannot sit by and allow such a perversion to continue."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Odin said with a hint of being rhetorical.

"Last night, Loki had escalated his disgusting pursuit. It started with him breast feeding while he urinated on himself." Heimdall regretfully said. "Then early this morning he decided to deliberately wet his bed and then proceeded to have sex with the mess he had made."

"I did not think he would escalate to such a thing." Odin was pissed and bewildered.

"My lord, he is awake now and he seems intent on carrying out more of his perversions." Odin nodded and returned to the palace.

Loki returned from the bathroom drinking some water and carrying a towel. He climbed up on to his wet bed and sat down in the middle of the mess. He took the towel and fixed it as a crude nappy. He stood up and tightened the knots over his hips. It fitted loosely. That was fine for him. He began to rub himself through the fabric for a bit.

He enjoyed how the loose material tickled his skin. He squeezed himself hard. He reached up and grabbed the polls running across the roof of his bed and pulled his feet up till his knees were near his chest as a sort of hanging heave. He looked down between his legs and watch as he began to piss through his makeshift nappy.

He hung there and grinned. He lowered his legs slightly but kept his feet from touching the bed. He moaned with pleasure as the flow trickled down his thighs and down his calves. He listened to the sound of his tinkle pattering into the already saturated bed. The door swung open and Loki looked over to the door. Odin stood there and he was far from amused.

Loki ignored him and set his feet down on the bed. He then began to touch his growing erection. Odin stormed over and pulled him off the bed. He bound his magic with a collar and cast a spell which surrounded his bed then engulf fed it in flames. It burned till there was nothing left.

Odin smacked Loki across the face. "You want to act like a baby?" he then cast a spell to replace the bed. This time with an oversize cot. He shoved Loki in and placed his hand on his face. "You will not be able to communicate except how a baby would." He then conjured a long chain and attached it to his collar and the bed. "If you truly want my forgiveness, then the words will come back to you." Odin then glared at him and shoved a pacifier in his mouth.

Loki tried to get out of the bed but couldn't. He found he was weakened and could not speak. He shook the bed violently. Frigga came in and looked at him then at Odin. He knew what she would ask. "He has gone too far. He wants to act like a child; I will treat him as such." Frigga worried about what he had done.

"What now then?" she asked hesitantly.

"When I hold court later today, Thor shall bring him to sit in the room. He is to be dressed as he is now, nothing else. Oh but you can put a clean diaper on him before he is presented." Odin walked out.

Thor approached his father who was sitting content and high on his throne. "Father, you asked for me?"

"Yes son, you are to fetch Loki and bring him to me. He can sit on the floor and take his punishment." Odin pointed to the ground.

"What will you do?"

"Nothing physically. He will just sit as he is until he is ready to apologise. I have bound his magic so he will not be able to escape. But I wouldn't advise letting go of his chain. He may still try and run away." Odin relaxed and changed his gaze from Thor.

Thor nodded and went to Loki's room. He saw the new bed and Loki shaking the sides and crying. "Loki? What are you doing?" he looked up at him and just cried. Thor saw the pacifier on the floor and picked it up. He looked at it then at his sooky brother. He lowered the side of the crib and put the pacifier in his mouth. Loki spit it out in protest. Thor picked it up and took the chain carefully.

He looked down at him and then helped him off the bed. Loki grabbed a small blanket and Thor began to drag him out the door. Loki stumbled to keep up. Thor tugged on the chain unimpressed then Loki eventually sat down in the hall. He walked back to him and yanked the chain.

"Loki get up! Stop being a pest!" Loki just sobbed. Thor groaned and realised he would have to carry him. He scooped him up and carried him the rest of the way. Loki buried his face in Thor's chest. People were shocked and muttering about the sight before them. Thor carried him to the doors of the Throne room and set him down. He took the chain firmly and turned to him. "All-father will let you go when you behave."

Loki pouted and Thor dragged him reluctantly in. He struggled and pulled at Thor to stop. It was futile. He yanked his blanket from his hands and placed it on the floor. He then shoved Loki down onto it. He then handed the chain to a guard that was standing nearby. Thor walked up and took his place next to his father. Frigga looked down with concern. Loki just cried.

He was humiliated. He pulled his blanket over his lap but it was only half as big as the one's on his bed. His bare chest and arms were still uncovered. He sat quietly sobbing at what had happened. Thor leaned down to him. "Shh! Quiet Loki."

Loki stared up at him with daggers and rolled over on his side. He continued to cry. Thor pulled out the pacifier and went down and showed it in his mouth. "I said quiet!" Loki shook his head. "Do you want a smack?" Loki shut up as he saw his brother's raised hand. But as soon as Thor walked back he started to cry louder.

Frigga went down to him. "Oh Loki! What is wrong darling?" she stroked his hair and he looked up at her then lowered his gaze slightly to her breast. She blushed and stood and walked out the back of the throne room to her private quarters. She closed the door behind her and walked over to her alchemy room. She picked up a bottle and took her dress from her shoulders. She sighed softly as she began to express milk into the bottle.

She looked down after a few minutes and then fixed her cloths. She moved her hand over the end of the bottle and place a teat over it. She walked back to the throne room and sat down next to Loki on the bottom few steps. He saw the bottle and then moved closer. He lay back on the floor and rest his head on her thigh. He looked up imploringly and she held the bottle near his mouth. He took it and then realised what she had filled it with.

He smiled and began to feed hungrily. Some milk escape the sides of his mouth and he drank it quickly. She took the empty bottle and he reached up to hold her hands. He was still upset but glad she was near him. He looked up distressed.

"Mama." He said softly.

"What is it darling?" he shook his head and tugged at his collar. She could tell he wanted to leave. She looked down and saw his nappy was wet. She looked up at Odin. "I will take him and get him cleaned up." She began to help him to his feet.

"No!" Odin shouted as his banged his staff. "If he needs to be changed, then do it here." Odin calmed himself.

Frigga leaned down and sat Loki back down. He began to panic. There wasn't many people in the room but he didn't want to be naked like this. He began to sob and she began to undo his wet nappy. He moaned and cried loudly and moved away.

"Loki, I can't change you if you fuss." He wrapped his arms around his shins and made himself into a ball. He cried and rocked slightly.

"If you want this to stop then you know what you must do." Odin looked down at him. "Do you want to apologise?" Loki nodded and hung his head.

"I'm sorry." He uttered softly.

"What?" Odin put his hand to his ear.

"I'm sorry father. I will not be bad. Please let me go." He sobbed. Odin removed his collar with the wave of his hand.

"Loki, your magic will return when you go back to your room." Loki stood slowly and clutched his blankly. He looked down at himself and realised he would have to walk like this back to his room. He paused realising his perversion may have gone too far. He didn't know if it would have been better if he was naked instead wearing a wet diaper. He felt the angry grow and he glared up at Odin then turned and ran to the room.

He ran as fast as he could back to his room. Thankfully he knew a more discreet way back so he would not be seen by many. He ran in and closed his doors. He felt his strength returned as his mana grew. He filled with anger and held his hands up as fists to his sides. He conjured back his cloths and dressed in his combat gear. He stormed out of his room with a look that would not want to be messed with.

A guard approached him but before he could speak, Loki blasted him with a powerful spell. He strode angry and cast a spell over himself to block all sight. He moved down through the palace to the guards barracks. He took a skiff and flew off as fast as he could. He cast an invisibility spell over himself and flew out through one of his secret portals.

Thor walked around looking for Loki. He had been missing for a few days now. Thor found his mother in the court yard reading. "Mother, have you seen Loki?"

"No Thor."

"Really, I thought you could always find him, even when he tries to hide himself with magic." Thor sounded a bit cocky. "Mother, how can you enable him?"

"Sit down Thor. What are you talking about?"

"You breastfed him? He's not a baby? Why did you agree to this?" Thor was confused.

"Loki has got a different perspective on what he interoperates love to be. He has never felt comfortable as you. He told me he had a crush of Sif but when he knew she had slept with you he didn't want to pursue it. In fact I feared sleeping with anyone as he thought you may have slept with them already." She laughed slightly.

"What? Who I sleep with is irrelevant."

"Not to him. He knows how renowned you are, he hears the stories from your conquests as they boast of your prowess. This unsettled him and he questions his ability. Loki tried to be with people but they shamed him when he didn't perform, especially to your standards. Odin had to step in and cast powerful spells to make forget ever being with Loki." Frigga sighed. "Loki is a good lover but he just lacks confidence and the right partner to guide him without belittling him."

"I just don't get why he likes doing such disgusting things to get off?" Thor spoke in hushed tones, even though they were alone.

"Loki is clinging to what he knows. He always was very sensitive to touch and he has just found that his mischievous personality meant that he was equally aroused by things that people deemed wrong. It pushed him to pursue it more and more." Frigga stood up and patted Thor's shoulder. "He needs out support."

"Mother, you know that doesn't mean you should be so affectionate, it just makes him lust after you more." Thor stood angry. "Do you not love father? Do you not honour your vows to Odin?"

Frigga slapped him. "How dare you comment on what you don't understand!" Frigga glared at him. Thor didn't see her aggressive side often. "Loki's affection, although you think misguided, and not unwelcome. I know he needs a release and so does Odin. You do not know how dangerous he has become."

"You are afraid of him?" Thor relaxed.

"No. I love him. He needs to know he is loved. He suffered terribly in the void and then the neglect he was subjected to when you brought him home from Midgard. You saw his retaliation?" Frigga took Thor's hands in hers. "I will love Loki and if that love is more physical and not as his mother, well if it what he wants, then I will please him."

"But what about you?"

"It pleases me to be wanted. The way Loki is so helpless and craves such simple affection, just as he did when he was younger. I cannot deny that I feel good when he is suffering as I know he will run back to me for support and love."

"That is sick mother! You sleep with your own son because you love to see him suffer?"

"Oh come on Thor, you know he is not my son biologically."

"Now you sound like him." Thor folded his arms. Frigga patted his cheek and walked off. She headed to her room and sat need her fireplace. She closed her eyes and held open her hands. She searched the realms for Loki. She reached out her heart and concentrated. She called to him.

"Loki. Where are you my dear sweet Loki?" she whispered in a breathy voice. She saw him in the darkness. No discernable features near him. She appeared to him as an apparition.

"Hello mother. I knew you would find me."

"Please come home." He ignored her and turned his back on the spectre. She stood up and walked to his front. He turned away again. "Loki, what must I do to show you?"

He kept his back to her. He hung his head. "How do I know you really want me." He turned slightly and saw she was now totally naked. He gasped and he watched her spectre move away a bit then sit down. She spread her legs for him to see her arousal. She slipped her fingers down and he could see how moist she was. He moaned softly as he knelt down before her. She pulled her hand away and closed her legs and sat up. "Don't stop. Please, I want to see you touch yourself. I want to see how much you are turned on."

"Loki, come back to me and you can feel for yourself how turned on I am." She smiled and stood up. Loki looked up from his knees and admired her beauty. She turned and walked away and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki looked where she stood. He felt conflicted. He didn't want to show his face in Asgard, not till he could be sure that everyone had forgotten or he could come up with a spell powerful enough to make them forget.

He reached down between his legs and adjusted his pants. He was grown hard at the thought of her last offer. He needed to relax and concentrate. He sat back and folded his legs. He tried to astral project. He groaned and closed his eyes and internally scried for his staff. He smiled when he saw where it was. He knew he should be powerful enough to call it to him. He concentrated hard and conjured the spear. He smiled wickedly and caressed it. The stone glowed blue. He concentrated hard and used the staff to open a portal to Jotunheim. He walked through the snow and ice. He knew he wouldn't be bothered here and was out of reach of anyone. He held the staff close and let the blue light encompass him. He appeared in Frigga's room and stood over her bed.

She woke to him standing over her. "Loki! When did you get back to Asgard?"

"I didn't." He walked around the room checking to see if they were alone. She looked down and saw him holding the staff.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh this old thing?" he lifted it up slightly. "Thantos gave it to me. SHEILD was just holding it for me. Now I have it back." He smiled wickedly. He grabbed her sheets and pulled them off of her.

"Loki, not now, not here." She reached for her sheets and covered herself.

"But you promised me I could find out for myself." He moved closer and placed his hands down on the bed. "I want to know. How much..." he moved close to her ear. "You want me."

The door swung open and Odin stood in the door way. Loki looked over unimpressed with the interruption but slightly cocky. He blew her a kiss and decided it best not to start a fight he could not win. He teleported away.

* * *

He stood in the cold and smiled. He needed to ensure he was not going to be interrupted. He walked along thinking of a plan. He needed to be with her. Loki stoped as he felt a presence. He looked to the shadows. A frost giant came out and approached him.

"How did you get here Asgardian? I did not see the Bifrost open." He said in a deep voice.

"Oh I'm not of that realm." Loki turned and walked over to him without fear.

"Your clothes would beg to differ."

"Well, yes I did live there, but I'm not Aesir." Loki held out his hands and turned himself Jotun. The giant stood back in shock. He recognised the markings. He suddenly bowed down. "What?" Loki was surprised.

"Sire, we did not know you survived. You have been hidden on Asgard?"

"No. I was raised there. Odin took me from Laufey when I was an infant." Loki clenched his fists. Then he twigged that they still recognise him as an heir to the throne. "Tell me. After Laufey died, who took over the throne?"

"We have a steward until the moot is convened to decide on a new king. How ever there was so much destruction, the people have not had it as their focus." Loki walked over to the kneeling giant. He was now equal with Loki's height. He placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked directly at him. Loki conjured the casket of winters. The giant fell back.

"Now. Do you think they would follow me despite being raised on Asgard?" Loki asked rhetorically. He decided if they didn't want to be ruled he would do it anyway.

* * *

It had been a few months and Loki spent his time repairing the kingdom and growing an army. Loki sat upon the throne. His hands together, touching at the fingertips. He occasionally got strange glances when he was Aesir, but they learned not to stare or they would be punished. One giant approached him.

"Sire, we have received word that Asgard is getting concerned over your actions."

"Let them. I have lifted my spell and they see who sits on the throne of Jotunheim. I mean to show them, let them see that we are a threat." Loki stood up. "Make my army ready for war."

"Sire?"

"You heard. I will destroy Odin and all that stand in my way." Loki clenched his fists. The giant bowed and stepped back. "I will kill him and take Frigga as mine." He said softly.

Heimdall stepped back and gasped. He drew his sword and knew he had to tell Odin. He burst into the throne room. Odin sat relaxed and Frigga stood by his side, engaged in quiet conversation.

"All-father! It's Loki!" he yelled.

"He means to attack? Yes, I figured as much." Odin stood slowly, he was weakened. "Let him try. If he wants to fight me, then let him." Frigga looked concerned. "Frigga go to your chambers. This won't take long to quell this petty rebellion." Odin left with Heimdall and prepared the guards.

Frigga paced around of her room in a panic. She didn't want Loki to die but she feared that he might bring the whole realm to destruction. She covered her mouth and tried not to cry.

"Don't cry mother." She spun around to hear a familiar voice.

"Loki? How did you?" she ran to him and held him close. He cast a spell and they teleported to Jotunheim. She gasped and pushed away from him. "How did we?"

"Oh, didn't you know my powers? I am now king of Jotunheim." Loki walked up to his throne and sat down comfortably. A few giants entered the room. They bowed and she saw they had sworn fealty to him. She looked around concerned. "And I need a queen." Loki smiled with his cheeky grin.

"Loki, I cannot stay here with you." Frigga moved to his side.

"Don't worry about the cold; I have prepared part of the palace to be comfortable." He took her hand and smiled.

"Would you really kill Odin? He is your father!"

"No, he is not. Besides, if I could so easily dispatch those who birthed me, then what makes you think I would have hesitation in destroying those who were not my blood?" Loki was cold and spoke in measured tones. He kind of scared Frigga. He leaned in and kissed her cheek then pulled back and looked into her eyes. He then closed his eyes and leaned in and kissed her lips.

She resisted at first then reciprocated. She put her arms around him and drew him close. She felt him. He was confident and strong. Yet his kiss was delicate and he did not force her. She felt compelled to be with him.

Loki led her to his chambers. It was defiantly warmer in here. The bed was cover in soft furs and was not a piece of stone furniture. Loki cast a spell and stood naked before her. He took her hand in his and sat down on the bed beside her. She could see that he was both aroused and nervous at the prospect. He was confident, but still had no idea about truly pleasuring her.

"Loki, let me show you want you want." She kissed his forehead and stood up. She helped him lay back on the bed. She placed his hands above his head gently and cast a spell to bind them. Loki struggled a bit but relax when she kissed him. She did not undress but she reached around her hips and wiggled them slightly. She then leaned down and reached under her long dress and slipped off her underwear.

Loki gasped in excitement. He bit his bottom lip. The anticipation was going to make him finish before he had started. She saw pre-cum spurting out his twitching cock. She place her hand around the base and cast a spell. She placed a cock ring on him. Loki groaned as he felt the ring restrict.

"Now relax Loki. I know you are sensitive, just wait and I will show you how you attain pleasure." She pulled up the sides of her dress and straddled him. She placed on hand on his chest the other reaching under her dress and grasping his cock. She lowered herself down with a pleasurable moan. Loki panicked as the sensation. He tensed up under her.

"You're so wet!" he cried. She positioned her other hand on his chest and began to rock slowly back and forth. Loki could feel she was all the way down to his hilt. He bent up his legs and moved under her. "Wait, wait." He begged.

"Shhh." She leaned down and kissed him. "Relax Loki." she began to grind down harder and raised up her knees to force down on a different angle.

"Please I need to cum!" he begged.

"No you don't, that's why I put the ring on you. So you would not cum." She continued to slide up and down his shaft in a hot wet motion.

"Please! Let me! It hurts!" Loki's face was flushed. She climbed off him and he gasped at the sensation. She reached down to examine him. His cock and balls wet deep red from the blood flow. She walked away and sat down need him. "Wait, why have you stopped?" Loki struggled with his bonds.

"Calm down or this won't be fun." She placed her hand on the ring and relaxed it slightly. She then pinched her fingers together and created a long thin shaft. She took his penis in one hand and the rod in the other. She slid her hand up to the head and gently squeezed him. Making him open more clearly.

She gently inserted the rod down the centre of his shaft. Loki moaned and struggled beneath her. "Relax, it won't hurt." She whispered. He looked at her with tear filled eyes. She pushed the rod down till it was fully inside. He felt the pressure relax and he knew he would not be able to cum. She climbed up on the bed and pushed Loki's knees to his chest. She magically placed a bar between his knees to keep them apart. She then tethered his knees to his neck by a short chain.

He felt exposed. His tortured cock now lay up against his stomach. He saw how red it was. She touched his balls softly then gave them a squeeze. She slipped her hand under her dress and inserted her fingers into herself. Loki could tell from her expression that's what she was doing. She pulled out her sticky fingers and rubbed her two middle fingers against his hole.

Loki looked at her in shock. Then she pushed them in. He clamped down in fear. "What are you doing?" he said uncomfortable.

"Oh Loki, don't tell me you're a virgin at anal too?" she quipped. She forced them in deeper and turned her hand so her palm was now facing up. Loki cried out as he felt her move inside him. "You never fooled around with your brother or his friends?" she began to thrust her long fingers in and out.

"No!" he shook his head with tears. It did feel good but he didn't know why. "Hang on wait! Please." She stopped.

"What now?"

"What did you mean fool around?" Loki seemed to be missing out on something.

"Thor has not just had sex with almost every woman in Asgard, but he regularly has sex with men too. He and Fandral have been entertaining themselves for years now."

"But until recently, I was his brother, surely that counted me out?" Loki was concerned.

"No, not in Thor's eyes. He did used to wank with his younger brother often. I just thought since Balder was long deceased he would have wanted to play with you occasionally." She said softly. Then she realised. "Oh I'm sorry Loki, I guess Thor just wasn't attracted to you." she climbed off the bed.

"Not attracted? I'm far better looking that Balder was!" Loki grew angry. But he didn't know why. He never though Thor would want to touch him, nor did he want him to. She walked over and picked up her underwear.

"Maybe that was it. You are too pretty. He probably did not see you as a worthy sparring partner." She stroked his hair.

"That is not fair!"

"Loki, shut up. If you want me to pleasure you, you will have to be quiet." She kissed him softly. He wanted more, but these devices were preventing his release.

"Then don't stop, hurry up and fuck me, I want to cum!" he demanded. She shook her head. "What? I said pleasure me! Now!" he was not in a position to be in charge, but it didn't stop him from yelling. She stretched her underwear and tied it around his head, pulling tightly on his mouth.

He coughed and cocked a bit as she fastened it tightly. He moaned and yelled at her thou it was just muffled now. She resumed her position on the bed and moved her fingers and conjured a dildo. He looked down in horror. She saw he was not year ready for something so big. She placed it down and decided to lead him up to that level.

She took hold of his cock and slid the rod out, making sure the cock ring was re-tightened. He pulled his head back as he felt it slide out. He closed his eyes tightly and moaned. He felt like he was cumming but it was just the rod leaving him. She rubbed his sore cock a bit then pulled it towards her.

He smiled at the soft touch. She pulled his cock down and began to rub his head against his own hole. Loki opened his eyes to see what was doing on. She began to shove his cock in his own ass. He panted in pleasure. It felt good. He wondered why he didn't do this to himself before. She shoved it in as far as she could stretch him. She released it then shoved it back in. He bucked under her and groaned. She slipped a finger in alongside it.

Loki closed his eyes tightly as she started to explore him. Her hand squeezed his cock as she cupped him. He felt her finger tickle the walls as well as his head. Then she slid another finger in. He felt so stretched and moaned loudly. He could feel her pressing on a sensitive spot he didn't even know was there.

Her hard fingers poked his prostate. He bucked wildly under her. He squirmed and groaned in pleasure and pain. He like it but he wanted it to stop. She saw him now over the edge. She held him firmly and placed her free hand on his crushed balls. She stroked them with her nails and Loki nearly exploded. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Are you ready now?" she whispered. He looked at her with tear flied eyes know his relief was coming. She reached up and pulled off his gag.

"Please!" he softly begged. She released the cock ring and Loki cried loudly as he felt himself cum hard. All the pressure began to fill his ass. She slipped out her fingers and held his cock inside. She could feel the pulse race down his shaft. He moaned in exhaustion. She slipped out his flaccid penis and a thick trail of his sticky mess dribbled out.

She unbound his knees and lowered his legs back down. Loki lay exhausted and as she unbound his hands he didn't not move quickly. He slowly sat up and spread his legs apart. He looked down at his limp cock, covered in his seed. She conjured a small mirror and held it down so he could see what she had done.

Loki slipped his hand down between his legs and began to softly touch his sticky mess. He ran his fingers over his hole but did not slip them in. He relaxed back onto the bed. She saw he was tired and he smiled up at her.

"Well I never expected pleasure was like that." He smiled at her.

"We are not done yet." She stood up and he rolled over to face her. "You still have not pleased me." She smiled seductively. Loki nodded and lay back on the bed. He didn't know who this was going to happen. He had cum and would not get hard again for ages. Then he remembered the dildo. Maybe he would use it on her.

He went to sit up but found himself being pulled back to the bed by powerful magic. She bound his hands above his head again. Loki smiled. She grabbed the panties and proceeded to slip them up his legs. He lifted his hips to allow her access. She pulled them up high. He loved how tight they were against him. Knowing also that she had also been wearing them.

She moved her hands over him and he was now in a short frilly dress. She released his hands and he sat up. He immediately slipped his hands down under his dress and touched himself. She picked up a brush and began to brush his hair softly. He lowered his skirt and looked at her puzzled.

"I have always wanted a little princess." She kissed his cheek. "Now I have one." He sat and let her brush his long black hair. He wondered if all those times when she used to groom him, that this was what she was thinking. Loki wondered if Thor got this much 'attention'. He put up his hand and stopped her.

"I'm not your little princess." He stood up and looked down at the skirt. He then felt how her silk underwear was against him. He reached under and adjusted himself. She grabbed him and pinned him to the bed. This time face down. She lifted up his skirt and pulled down his underwear, enough to get access. She then proceeded to show the dildo in him.

Loki cried out at the first shock. She then began to slide it in further. Pulling back in short strokes. Gradually getting deeper as she worked it inside him. He moaned as she began to increase her pace. He could not fight her. He was exhausted. She pushed it in deep. He arched his back and moaned. She kept going and slipped one hand underneath. She began to fondle him through the silk panties.

Loki found himself spreading his legs slightly to allow her access. He then realised he was starting to get hard. She pulled out and flipped him on to his back. He magic away the dress and once again bound him with a cock ring. He reached down and grabbed his cock. She let him. She walked over to a small table and conjured some food. She walked back over to him with a large block of chocolate.

She held it in her hands and it began to melt slightly. A few drops landed on his chest. She leaned down and licked them off. Loki moaned in pleasure as her tongue explored his salty sweat. She dropped more chocolate over his chest. Dribbling some on his nipples. He tossed his head back as the hot liquid touched him then rapidly cooled. She deftly licked the chocolate and bit his nipple.

She climbed on the bed and smiled. She licked her chocolate covered flingers in front of him. Savouring them. She held up two fingers and licked them. He gasped as he pictured her licking his shaft. He sat up and took her hand. He sucked and licked her fingers. She sat back and began to mould the chocolate in her hand.

"Now Loki, are you going to cooperate of will I have to bind you again?"

"I will be good." He smiled.

"I don't want you to be good." She licked the chocolate shaft in her hands. Loki realised she had made a large phalice out of the chocolate and was licking up the side of the shaft. "I want you to be compliant." She lay back and magic away her cloths. Loki went to move towards her. She placed her foot on his chest. "No, you just sit back and watch for a bit."

"Ok." Loki sat on all fours and watched in anticipation as she inserted the chocolate shaft inside. He wanted to intervene as she slid it in and out. The chocolate melting on her and in her. He reached over and used his Jotun freeze to temper the chocolate and make it hard. She moved slowly between her legs and took the shaft from her hands. He began to slide it in and out. He then pulled out and went down on her. Her began to lick long strokes up the side of her clit.

He savoured the sweet chocolate and began to lick and finger her softly. He had never been this close before. He was taking the opportunity to explore and see how it all works. He slipped two fingers in and began to feel what it was like inside. He then wanted to be inside. Loki sat up and was about to crawl over her when she pushed him back and bound him.

"Hey!" He shouted. "It was my turn to fuck!"

She moved up to him and he sat on the bed pouting. She picked up the chocolate dildo and held it to his mouth. She slipped the end in and he began to suck slowly. "That's it. Do you think if I unbind your hands you could keep going?"

He nodded as best he could with a mouthful. She pulled out and lay back on the bed. She placed the chocolate dong down and squeezed the end. She spread her legs and began to rub her hands on the shaft. Lengthening it and then inserting it into her pussy. The length jutted upwards and Loki moved over to her.

She placed her hand on his cheek softly. "Take this shaft and you will get to the reward at the end." He placed his hand over hers and then kissed and licker her fingers. Loki placed his hand on her dong and began to suck and lick it with vigour. He slid up and down the length. As he pushed down she moaned. He then realised that the end inside her was stimulating her.

Loki smiled and began to take advantage of this. He roughly slid down making sure he hammered her. He bobbed up and down to her pleasure. She gripped his hair and forced him on each stroke. He felt her whole body moan as he sucked. He decided it was his turn and he sat up and grinned. He pulled out the remainder of the dong and walked on hands and knees over her like a cat on the prowl. He kissed her deeply.

She licked and savoured his chocolate lips. He lay down his weight on her. He ran his hands up her body and massaged her breasts. They kissed long and deep till there was no longer a taste of chocolate.

Loki reached down under himself and guided himself in. He moaned as she was tight and wet still. He began to thrust in and out. He broke off the kiss as he could not do two things at once. He looked down at his action. He watched as he thrust in and out. She lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He felt the angle changed and he groaned as he was now in deep.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki put his hands under her hips and moved up on his knees. He pumped in and out hard. He had to hold on tight, it was becoming a slippery mess. He knew she would not let him cum till she had. His cock was rock hard because of the ring.

He flipped her on her back and slumped down on her. He roughly spread her legs. He moved up to whisper in her ear. "Now it's my turn." He cruelly laughed.

He began to force his head in her ass. She was tight and he nearly lost it as she clamped down on him. He had to pause and catch his breath. He felt like he was going to break the spell on his dick. She sensed his discomfort and allowed him to continue. She pushed up on her hands and knees. He began to slide in slowly.

Once he was in he began to slowly pull back. He kept his movements short to prevent himself from slipping out. He gradually got the hang of it and started to increase the pace. She pushed back as he thrust forward, maximising the penetration.

Loki panted as he moved. She still wasn't satisfied. He didn't know what to do. He went hard and fast and long and slow, still no change in her excitement. He may have had a hard cock but his exhaustion was starting to show. He pulled out and sat back on the bed he pulled her close by her hips.

She turned and kissed him. Allowing him to catch his breath. They sat together kissing and softly exploring each other. Loki buried his face in her neck and held her weakly. She brushed his hair. Stroking him and calming down. He cupped his face and kissed him softly. He looked exhausted and drained.

She closed her eyes and began to heal him. He felt the warm glow of her magic fill him. He began to feel revitalised. She lay back and guided him over. She spread her legs and he knelt down between them. He place his hands on her thighs as she took hold of his cock. She pushed it down so he could resume fucking her ass as he faced her.

Loki took the cue and began to slowly rock in and out. When he started to get stronger and more deliberate with his actions she bent her legs up and he hooked them over his shoulders. He leaned down and began to thrust deep into her. She started to respond to his motions. He smiled as he was getting the hang of this.

She rocked slowly with him. He began to drip sweat down onto her. Their breath hung in the cold air as they continued. She grabbed his wrist and directed him to the dildo she fuck him with. He held it confused. He became a bit self-conscious that she would rather be fucked by it than him.

"Loki, use this as well." She took his hand and guided him to inset it to her pussy. He slowed his pace and slowly forced the dong inside her. He watched her resist under him. She pulled the pillow over her head and moaned loudly. Loki grinned and began to thrust the dildo in at the same time as his cock in her ass. Loki increased the pace of his hand and she constricted her legs around him.

Loki put his other hand down on her stomach to stabilise himself. She reached down and pushed his hand closer to her clit. She gripped his fingers and pushed his fingertips down to touch her bean. He immediately saw her reaction on his touch. Loki then realised it wasn't the size of the dong, it was just occasionally rubbing her sensitive spot. He put his thumb down on her and slid it up and down. Pushing down hard.

Frigga griped his wrists tightly and he knew she was close. Loki increased his speed and rubbed her hard as he thrust inside her. He pulled out the dildo and shoved himself inside. He leaned forwards and placed his hand down beside her head to stabilise himself. He kept fingering her clit as he fucked her. He groaned hard as he felt the insatiable need to release. She wasn't going to let him cum.

He pulled out and rubbed her aggressively. She moaned loudly and dug her fingers into his arms. He felt the heat increase between them and he slipped his fingers inside. He felt her pulse and contract around him. She cried out and he felt a rush from inside her. She broke the spell on him and he forced himself back in and thrust hard and deep into her wet pussy.

Loki shook and felt his own surge as he groaned loudly. He came and slumped down on top of her. He gasped for breath. She put her hand on his forehead and bushed away his hair. They kissed weakly with open mouths, gasping for breath.

He sat up and pulled out. He pushed back and moved up on his knees. He then sighed loudly and began to urinate. He pissed over her. He looked down at her. He really had to go. He pissed hard against her clit. His hot piss spraying up on her stomach and over his legs.

He moved forward and crawled up on her, continuing to piss hands-free. He lay on top of her and smiled with relief. They felt the hot liquid flow between them. Soaking the sheets. He settled between her breasts and placed his head on one and his hand on the other. She put her arm over his shoulder and held him close.

There was a loud banning at the door. Then a voice from the other side. "Sire! Sir, its Asgard! They have invaded!"

"I'm busy! Send the army to destroy them. You have the casket of winters now!" Loki didn't care. He got want he wanted. He groaned and sat up. "I'm sorry, but it seems Odin must not have like what he saw." Loki kissed her and got up. He walked over to the shower and walked under the hot flow. He leaned back out the door way. "Are you coming?"

She got up and made her way over to him. She paused at the door and he pulled her in and began to kiss her deeply under the hot shower. He griped her breast as he kissed her. He slipped his other hand down and began to rub her. He grabbed the wash cloth and began to rub her methodically. He look down as he watched his hand as he washed her.

Loki kneeled down and began to wash her long legs. He began to kiss and lick her legs as he washed her. His slid his hand up the inside of her thigh. He pushed her back against the wall and placed both hands on the front of her thighs. He then moved forward and began to softly lick her clit. The hot water flowed down over him.

He looked up at her then resumed fingering her. He poked one finger inside and ran his tongue over her clit. She ran her fingers through his hair. She grabbed him with a fist full of hair. She yanked his head back. He looked up at her. Some of the shower splashed down on his face.

"Do you want all of me Loki?" she seductively said.

"I hope you would give yourself to me as much as I give it to you." he moaned.

"Are you sure?" she caressed his cheek with one hand and the other roughly gripping his hair and pulling.

"Yes! Do everything to me!" Loki slipped his hand up and fingered her. "You can even piss on me." He begged.

"Ok." She lifted her leg and hooked it over his shoulder and immediately her hot stream pounded his neck and chest. He fingered her as she pissed. Her spray ran down his arm. He sat back on the floor of the shower and watched with a gaping smiled at the spectacle. Her flow splashing on his chest and stomach. He began to fondle himself.

She squatted down over him and sat on his lap. She leaned in and held his face as she kissed him deeply. He sat up and kissed her passionately. The shower washed over them as they were intertwined. Loki lay on the floor and she followed him. Kissing him deeply as the water spilled over them.

There was a banging at the door and Loki groaned. He looked over towards the door. "What!?" he yelled.

"Sire please! The All-father is a part of the attack. He's threatening to destroy us. He says you have imprisoned his queen!" Loki kissed her and got out of the shower. He dried himself off then slipped on her panties with a cheeky grin. He conjured his cloths back on. He strode to the door and opened it aggressively.

"What? What is his problem?" Loki aggressively spoke to the giant looming over him.

"Sire, he said you captured the All-mother and were torturing her."

"No. She is here of her own free will and I hardly think her screams were of anything but pleasure." He smiled wickedly.

"Sire? She is with you?" The giant was surprised that Loki had any passion. Loki slammed the door and turned to see Frigga dressed and glamorous as always. He smiled and hugged her firmly. She stroked his hair. He felt uneasy.

"So you are leaving?" he asked hesitantly.

"You know I must." She took his hands in hers. "Please send me back to Asgard before something terrible happens." He nodded and gave her one last embrace. He wanted to hold on forever. He closed his eyes and teleported her. He stood in her chambers and sniffed back his tears. "See you soon darling." He then disappeared.

* * *

Loki sat in his bedroom looking down at his wet sheets. He began to rub himself through his pants. He missed her already. There was another knock at the door.

"What!?" he screamed. There was a hesitant pause as the giant wondered if he should bother him.

"Sire, the All-father has left. The Bifrost has taken them away before they attacked."

"I figured as much." Loki opened the door slowly. He didn't look happy. He pouted and then slowly walked to his throne room. He sat quietly and closed his eyes. He began to use his sight to see if he could see what was happening on Asgard.

He saw Frigga sitting next to the bed. Odin was asleep. Loki strained to see her face. He could tell she was sad. He was not waking. Loki smiled and decided he wouldn't have to wait. He cast a spell and landed in her bedroom. She turned in shock.

"Loki!"

"Hello mother. Has he abandoned you again?"

"He is in Odinsleep. I do not know for how long." She got up and sat down in a large couch. Loki joined her. He went to move close but she backed away. "Not now."

"When?" Loki begged. He began to fondle himself so she could see he wanted her. She got up and walked to the bathroom closing the door. Loki scowled and decided to follow her.

"Loki, please leave." She went to sit down on the toilet. He smiled deviously and moved quickly over to her. He pushed up her dress and slipped his hand down between her legs. "What are you doing?" she pushed her hands on his shoulders and he just moved closed. She could feel his soft fingers touch her slip.

"Well, aren't you going to piss?" he looked up at her with a smile and began to rub her pussy.

"Loki no. You shouldn't be here."

"I want you to. I want to feel that hot flow over my hand. Piss on me." He kept rubbing her and slipped a finger inside her. He moved forward and began to kiss her. She could not wait any more and a little bit leaked out. He gasped with a heavy sigh as he felt it hit his hand.

He began to rub her more and she then released. He moaned with pleasure as she sprayed hard into his hand. He reached up with his other hand and began to squeeze her breast. "That its. Keep going." He breathed into her ear. He was so turned on by the way it felt on his palm. Running through his fingers. She finished and he let her go. He stood up and stepped back.

Loki pulled off his pants and reviled he was still wearing her panties. His erection was not well concealed by them. He lifted up his shirt and coat so she could see his bulge clearly. He moaning in slight panic and spread his legs a bit further than shoulder width. He leaned his head back and began to piss through the panties. His stream was not restrained much and sprayed out from them and down his leg. He squatted down and began to force himself to piss hard.

He looked down at how much he was going and began to grab himself and fondle himself through the piss soaked panties. He slipped his hand down the front and pulled out his semi and finished spraying his hot piss on the floor. He smiled up at her and then began to wank once he stopped going.

He pulled himself hard and fast. He dropped down from a squat to his knees and began to pull himself with both hands. She stood up and then smacked him. Loki fell back in shock. She grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his hands and knees. She lifted his coat and smacked his bare ass hard. Loki yelled as she slapped him.

She hit him again. "You are a such a naughty boy. You need to learn to control yourself!" she smacked him again. It hurt but then Loki started to smile. He rocked back slightly, almost presenting his ass to her. She slapped him again. He reached down and started to touch himself as she smacked him.

"Oh no you don't! She yelled. She pulled him to his feet and magically bound his hands behind his back. "You will not touch yourself." Loki then moved towards her and began to thrust his hips against her. She pushed him down to his knees. "No. I won't let you just get off like that."

"So how will you please me?" Loki licked his lips. She gagged him and pulled out a large hose and began to spray him.

"You need to be cleaned up." She sprayed the hose on him and the floor where he made a mess. "I don't know if I should let you continue on this path." She sprayed his face. He couldn't not respond. He was beginning to get the feeling he was being punished and not in a fun way. She turned off the hose and pulled his pants back on. She pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the door. She shoved him outside onto the balcony and bound him to a pillar by a chain to his wrists.

He pulled and couldn't break it. He sat down and sulked. He tried to slip his hands down under himself to bring them forward but he couldn't stretch that way. She patted him on the head. "Now calm down or I will have to spray you with the cold hose again." He glared at her.

She walked inside and Loki didn't know what to do. He heard someone talking to her but couldn't make it out. It was Thor.

"Mother. Why has father fallen into Odinsleep?"

"The stress of me going to Jotunheim. He will be fine. But I don't know how long he will sleep for." She sat down beside him and took his hand. Thor sat next to her.

"This is Loki's doing isn't it?" he growled.

"Yes. He is getting more difficult to control. His desires are becoming quite unhealthy." She sounded a bit concerned.

"But you keep enabling him. Whenever he cries, you run to him and comfort him. No wonder he acts the way he does." Thor stood up and folded his arms. She shook head and glanced behind her. "What? Don't tell me he's here! Mother!"

Thor stormed out the back door. "Thor wait!" she followed after him. He stopped and looked down at a soaked Loki gagged, and cuffed to a long chain. He stood awkwardly without the aid of his hands. His pants slipped down a bit to revile the top frilly lace of her silk underwear. Thor looked down and then at her.

"Care to explain?"

"I was trying to cool him off, thinking that my calm him down a bit. I don't think it works well as he is Jotun. Even in his Aesir form he still has a link to those instincts." She moved around him and he followed her with his eyes.

"No. That I get, but this I don't." Thor tugged Loki's pants and lowered them slightly revealing his erection barely restrained by her underwear. "Please don't tell me they are yours." Thor sighed. She turned away. "Seriously?" she shrugged. Thor grabbed the chain and dragged Loki close to him. He picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. Loki groaned as it slightly winded him.

"Thor what are you going to do?"

"I will take him to the healers and see if they can cure this madness." Thor turned and left with Loki bouncing on his shoulder.

* * *

Thor dumped Loki down on to the bench and turned to the healers. "I think you need to fix him, he is acting far too strange for anyone's liking." Thor forced him down to lie flat. Loki snarled and glared up at him.

"I don't think he wants to be here." The healer said.

"Now can you fix him or not?" Thor barked at her. She began to operate the soul forge and assess Loki's vitals. She blushed as his arousal was visible on the projection. She moved her hands up and looked at his brain. Thor stood impatiently.

"Thor, this would go a lot smother if you would stop being so strange and tell me what is going on?"

"He has been pursuing mother. He lusts after her and we don't know why."

"Oh!" the healer felt that was more than she needed to hear and carried on with her treatments.

"So can you see what is wrong with him?"

"Well it might be just as simple as reprogramming his desires."

"What do you mean?" Thor helped Loki up.

"Well. Whatever magic has caused him to be this way, you need to redirected it to someone else or try and break it. But I don't think you will break it." She added. Thor scooped Loki up and carried him back to his room. He dropped him on the floor hard and he complained as best he could through the gag.

"Shut up!" Thor kicked him. He then fixed his chain to the bed pillar and left him there.


End file.
